Twist of Fate
by MzMilo
Summary: It all began with one mistake. And like a game of domino, lives altered in more ways than one. This is a tale of the gorgeous men of the Finder Series caught in a web of love, deceit, and vengeance. Same old cliché.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

The cover picture isn't mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Before anything else, I'd like to pay tribute to the following author's and their stories:

**amanichan,** creator of the_ Flight of an Angel—_a Finder Series fic, which inspired my muse the plot bunnies to write this story.

_Catalysis_ by** Teh Twinnesses Presents** and _Solace in Shadows_ by** The Fictionist**

This two stories made my brain and heart battled on a god way. Analyzing and comprehending how character development works was a plus, too.

_Vengeance_ by **Respicefinem08** and_ Appetite Comes With Eating_ by **eprime**

The former, made Akihito's transition from a damsel in distress to mob boss was so realistic. The latter, without no doubt made me interested to Arbatov Mikhail and Mikhail/Akihito pairing.

Last but not the least to** Avis,** without her snapshots this chapter won't be completed.  
Thank you so much for the drive, inspiration and ideas you gifted me by sharing to us your amazing creations.

* * *

**Summary:**

A tale of these gorgeous men of the Finder Series caught in a web of love, deceit, and vengeance. Same old cliché.

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, violence, language, angst, self-betaed

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Kirishima's POV**

"Whatever your intentions with Asami-sama you're in for heartaches. He will never return whatever feelings you may have for him…unless it would benefit him in many ways."

Telling them off was a chunk of his job as butler/secretary/bodyguard or anything Asami-sama could think of. More often than not, these memorized words came out like a warped CD from Kirishima Kei's mouth, only if he's generous enough to warn any love-struck aspiring lovers of his boss, Asami Ryuichi.

Any terms of these relationships were an abbreviated lifespan of pseudo affairs. In summary, Asami-sama's affairs with his lovers were all just come-and-go-it's-over scenarios.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

But even after Asami-sama discarded them, they all still line-up like tissues. Obviously, common sense deserted this bunch. Frankly speaking, no one held Asami-sama's interest longer than necessary unless it involved a long rump on the bed.

However, Kirishima's words shifted to 180 degrees when a hellion in human form named Takaba Akihito arrived, who will obliterate and modify everything in his life and of his dear boss.

Did Kei fail to mention that it was also one crazy drama raging in full view?

**~I~**

Takaba Akihito was his name.

He was a beautiful soul with a big heart, someone who was a walking cynosure of all kinds of so many violent passions. He's both famous and infamous in one particular field: photography.

Akihito loved taking shot of the majestic views of nature. Something entrancing to the eyes in every angle, in different time, in all sorts of lighting, the hue of colors, and with precise timing there were so many endless possibilities in each scene caught by the camera.

Stories.

Akihito always loved them. And there's more to see in one picture. As the one who held the camera, he's the silent observer to what lies in the hidden side. The saying action speaks louder than words never sounded true until the precise moment was caught in cam.

People's emotions were further more brought to light in one photo. Even one simple smile revealed more, and it did not usually meant a happy smile. It could be a kind smile, a tired smile, a polite smile, a devious smile, a smile with steel conviction, and so many others. And so were the eyes which unveiled more what was carefully hidden beneath the surface of its owner. A serious person even without a smile had happiness shown through the light in his eyes. Gestures too, played a vital role.

No limitations. Beauty without borderlines.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on anyone's point of view this love for his craft will lead Akihito to a fateful encounter with that man.

**~I~**

**Asami's POV**

They killed, plundered, enslaved and destroyed to their heart's content,

Hidden in plain sight and façade of masks,

Living a life of lies and deception,

Asami Ryuichi, a man with immeasurable sex appeal discharging from every pore of his existence whose presence radiated something tempting and threatening was one of the italized words mentioned. Hands down without a doubt that he was not one to be categorized as pure goodness incarnated.

He never was. But then again, how can one differentiate between what's good and evil when it came to him.

He's an exception.

But Asami could play nice anytime and anywhere it suited him and naturally at that. In addition, his talent for fiendish machinations was an irksome innate ability of his never good for his unlucky opponents.

Until, Asami encountered several snags in his best laid-out plans, namely, Akihito Takaba.

**~I~**

His instinct sensed someone else that was not supposed to be there before his men did.

Golden eyes passed through the darkness. Their eyes met for a brief seconds. Nothing spectacular happened.

On the other hand, his dark soul was in a graceful stance of a hunter watching his prey to make the move. An indescribable wave washes over him, capturing his senses in firmed grip.

And it's not paranoia talking.

Corrupt him with pain and pleasure, a dark voice purred softly.

Asami Ryuichi smirked.

**~I~**

**Akihito's POV**

Never ever get entangled with any of them,

Resist in any means necessary,

Or else, everything will be taken away.

Forbidden. Danger. Beware.

These were all understatement of Akihito's predicament. He knew. He had known it all along.

But like some retard with no sense of self-preservation, Akihito easily ignored the alarming bells of caution.

He proceeded to take a glimpse-a small step traipsing willingly to the unfathomable depths of the abyss.

**~I~**

**Asami's POV**

He studied the sight critically with mixed emotions.

Takaba Akihito intrigued him at first sight. His interest furthermore inflamed when the boy managed to escape his guards and him by jumping off the building without second thoughts.

With the dossier he collected in less than a day, it had lead to this: uncovered nakedness resulted by the boy's own actions of tossing around on his bed.

Considering the number of willing lovers both man and woman Asami had in his entire life, the young man's body should not matter anymore. But for damnation's sake it did. Asami could feel the stirring hardness of his loins—again!

The desire was too strong to ignore.

Asami was sexually haunted by the pleasing scent of the young man's velvety, silky moon-beamed skin, a body so sensitive to the slightest touch, tender and rounder butt, and legs that went forever. Its owner was a sure head-turner.

It's a maddening magnetic compulsion to be inside the young man's soft and pliant body until no rational thinking existed. The boy was untouched. No. was a virgin.

He took care of it without restraint. The feeling of each climax was overwhelming. He could not get enough of it.

Asami Ryuichi fell hard.

**~I~**

**Akihito's POV**

He scrubbed his body with renewed fervor. Hoping it would erase everything that happened to him for the past 3 days.

Yet, the love bites were still invisible.

He licked his lips, but even his tongue felt as dry as the Sahara Desert. His heart seemed to be blowing hot and cold of mixed emotions at the same time. His skin crawled both in pleasure and revulsion. He should have hated it but the opposite happened. His own body's traitorous response was undeniable surrendering completely at that man's seduction.

Even now, his own self betrayed him longing for the other's touch.

Get a grip over yourself, his mind admonished quickly stopping the trail of his thoughts as he sank down towards his tub. Hugging himself, Akihito refused to shed for more tears.

Nothing will change in plunging down in self-pity. He must carry on.

**~I~**

He shivered.

There was it again—the stark terror of being hunted. He could see it like a gun waiting to go off. No doubt about it. He was being watched.

It was hard to concentrate and focus keeping up his bubbly self. His field of work needed top notch instincts to survive and live to tell the tale. But he kept on doing the contradiction.

The price of his hero complex will be his ass.

**~I~**

It was a feeling like no other, mind-boggling, addictive and enrapturing.

All coherent logic and rational thinking faded to the wind.

They were naked, bodies dripping with sweat and other fluids, limbs entwined together, movements in rhythm of one maddening passionate explosion. Soft against hard, domineering and punishing kisses against a fighter, and fingers touching lit up paths of flames.

That person's hardness inside him thrusting in and out…

Two people drowning in the sea of dark and heavy coupling.

All the while acknowledging an unspoken fact deep within their hearts that the other dominated his thoughts, his heart, his soul, and his everything...

**~I~**

**Akihito's POV**

He skidded to a stop.

Eyes narrowed through the alleys trampling down the urge to scream in frustration. His mind kindly supplied an imaginary picture of his own hands choking a certain golden eyed man.

How he hated the sheer audacity of the man to send his employees to watch over him. What was he five? The over protectiveness of that man was beginning to stifle him.

"Asami, do you mind if I'll go somewhere without my usual tails?" Akihito asked, no demanded that same night.

Amused golden eyes flickered over him. "I do mind, Akihito."

Shivers. Heaven, his name was prolonged in a soft purr.

"I don't need your men stalking me, creepers they are." It was a mute protest, but he won't go down without a fight.

Stumping down the Dunhill on the ashtray, Asami's eyes gave him a pointed look. "Do I have to remind you of what just happened in that country, Akihito?" the words rolled out with a definite edge. Not mad yet but close.

Akihito voluntarily flinched at the reminder as his imploring façade went down the drain. "I'm not that special, bastard! Do lay them off when it comes to my job!"

"No." the monosyllabic word came out in finality.

Akihito's hackles rose in response.

The other smirked as golden and caramel eyes had a stare down for a minute neither one was backing out.

Golden eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "Akihito, do remember that you are mine and I do take care of what is mine," Asami stated suavely cupping Akihito's face and without further ado captured Akihito's lips in punishing suction.

Akihito's last thoughts that night was—stop distracting me with you underhanded maneuver, bastard.

**~I~**

Was it really hard to say no?

Even the thought of that one word was impossible,

I fell hard under the spell of your seduction,

And to refuse—I have no power,

To have you was to risk my everything,

My fragile wings shattered while my fate was chained with you.

Asami's mere presence wrecked havoc with his senses. More often even the sight of the other had his stomach in cartwheels.

Akihito couldn't understand.

His heart ached both in anticipation and fear. The what-ifs and hows questions plagued his mind. The man was another league of his own. He's someone whose satisfaction relied on seeing others' fears and pain. He's heartless and cruel.

In contradiction with these facts, Asami completely filled him with the sweet temptation of forbidden fantasies, maelstrom of emotions, and something else.

Akihito feared for what is to come.

**~I~**

**Sudou's POV**

It's not the first time.

Sudou can easily recognized the looks everyone gave at HIS Asami like they were once blind and now have seen the sun for the first time. He wants them gone away from what is HIS.

They never knew these facts about HIS Asami.

Asami Ryuuichi was beauty, power and strength rolled into one.

Lethal and deadly. Literally. Figuratively.

Whatever and whenever he wants, he will have it. Come hell and high water. Asami Ryuuchi was a possessive man. Pity the fools who mess with what is his. Whether it was a man or a woman, young or old alike, Asami could wreck anyone's equilibrium with just his presence. Wait till he truly smiles, and they all will be goners.

And Asami Ryuuichi is HIS ALONE

And no one will take the man away from him without a fight.

**~I~**

Sudou Shuu was not blind to the change brought by that boy to his Asami Ryuuichi.

One particular incident with Liu Fei Long was brought to light.

In one dizzy moment, Sudou tried to make sense to realize further any hidden subliminal messages of Asami's actions. And one rude awakening of an outlandish notion hit him with the strength of a sledgehammer.

Asami Ryuuichi was mad about that boy like a ravenous beast with single-minded passion. Arranging his business affairs with a litany of absolute orders and without fanfare, Asami summoned his cavalry riding to the rescue of a damsel in distress to rage war against liu Fei Long. In an unexpected turn of events, Asami succeeded without much bloodshed and the prize was that boy. Even Liu Fei Long was left physically unscathed.

Takaba Akihito clearly was not just a pet. That boy was another whole new level altogether and on a pedestal higher than the usual norm.

He swallowed tasting the bile on the back of his tongue at this conclusion. At the same time, a shimmering fury underneath his calm countenance came bubbling on the surface.

It couldn't be…could it?

And if it did…

A menacing shadow covered his face. "Takaba is nothing more but another obstacle that needs to be struck down."

Then, Sudou's face twisted with an evil smile.

**~I~**

**Kirishima's POV**

Kirishima Kei might be privy to Asami-sama's affairs but even he was stunned to the sheer magnitude of influence Takaba Akihito had to his boss. Of course, he had his profound doubts that Takaba was just another plaything to Asami-sama.

But.

Only Takaba Akihito could make the following to the crime lord:

One: wind Asami-sama up into a state of hypertension

It happened every time the devil-may-care photographer disappeared like a slippery invisible eel without a word.

Two: Asami-sama was liable to turn violent in another whole new level

It befell on the unlucky people who managed to physically and emotionally hurt Takaba. Suoh, another co-worker even aptly named those ventures as stress reliever to whom remained a puzzle.

Three: gave another visual meaning of pissed-off

It's not actually visible to the naked eye but it's there. Asami-sama tried his best to appear unemotional and apathetic; he clearly looks irritated.

How?

Do sense that demon lord aura around him.

Four: protect the moral clause of Takaba Akihito

What-Takaba-don't-know-won't-hurt-him scenario.

Five: from Takaba, the word bastard and other name calling like pervert and etc. sounded like an endearment to Asami-sama's ears, others get shot in the process

Only that boy managed to pull it off with ease. No one else. Dead man tells no tales was one true idiom to Asami-sama after all.

And the list went on and on…

Kirishima's recommendation: Never antagonize Takaba unless he permitted it. Those who mess with the boy would get an insured invite to a wholesale manslaughter of many kinds. It's like throwing a marlin spike into a hornet's nest—never good to anyone's mental and physical health.

Kirishima's conclusion: Whatever Takaba and Asami-sama relationship was one bizarre tableau in the whole-breed of rumors in the underground's gossip grapevine. As one of the audience, he could say that the connection between the two was too strong to ignore.

And Kirishima was scared to his wits end if something or someone will bring an end to this particular union. Even the thought of a break-up, terrified him shitless.

But all good things came to an end.

Fate always love its twist.

To be continued…

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	2. Tempest

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

The cover picture isn't mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites:_**

Narutopokefan, winternightlullaby, finderlov, Chaozsama, Kadzuki Fuchoin, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, lola1201, Rabby-chan, amanichan, Angel4EverLostInLife, God-d-e-ss Eternity, SAGE, ourrhechan, Guest, Ohyeahorangepineapple, time traveler, Anon, Samerys707, Ryuakilover, and Kichou.

Once again, I would give my thanks to **amanichan**, creator of the **_Flight of an Angel_**_—_a Finder Series fic, which inspired my muse the plot bunnies to write this tale.

Just to clear the confusions caused by the previous chapter, I deleted the teasers from chapter 1. It would not do good to confuse the readers. Italized free verses of poetry were also features of my style in writing (I'm very happy one reader loves it!)

*scampers off for school projects T_T*

**Recommendation:**

BTW, before reading listen first to a song entitled **_Haunted_** by **Taylor Swift.**That song sounded so true and matched the circumstances between Takaba-san and Asami-san.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, violence, language, angst, self-betaed,

* * *

**Tempest**

* * *

"_Do not fall in love with people like me. __I will take you to __museums, and parks, and monuments, __and kiss you in every beautiful __place, so that you can __never go back to them ____without tasting me_ _like blood in your mouth._ _I_ _will destroy you in the most_ _beautiful way possible._ _And when I leave_ _you will finally understand,_ _why storms are named after people."_

― Unknown

* * *

**Akihito's POV**

_You filled the empty spaces of my life,_

_Awakening the wild and abandoned side of me,_

_We lay down on a bed made of deep red blood and saline tears,_

_Our imperfect love bound us 'till infinity._

It was a nostalgic sight inside Akihito's dream haze state of mind.

An elderly woman with silver blonde hair whispered softly to her child on her lap. "I imagine you will be a wonderful person, my beloved Akihito. I can see that you will have a boundless spirit that will give love generously and freely. A kind of love that imposed no conditions, made no demands. Just like your mother."

Giving a soft look towards the child, she continued, "I believe once you fell in love, you will love that person with much passion and unconditional love—you won't even care about that person's history and no matter what you wish for and didn't get."

"It will be very lucky person to have you love him or her," she stated with complete conviction. "I just hope you'll live a happy life, dear Akihito."

The scene soon faded into another.

.

.

.

Akihito stood in a wide open place of what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Ignoring the menace in the air, he trudged on forward near it.

His eyebrows furrowed. It's unlocked—a clear invitation for him to enter. Without further ado, he opened it with his palms. A group of men in black suits huddling in the center greeted his sight. They paid no attention to him even with the audible creaking sound of a door slamming closed.

Getting more curious, he made his way closer to them noticing the shadows coming towards him as if offering their protection. Edging closer to whatever the men were examining with such intensity, Akihito finally saw the object of their focus.

His eyes widen just as the same time felt the drain of blood from his bloodstream.

It was a grotesque view of torture. An almost unrecognizable face painted with suffering, mouth wide opened only to cry in muted horror, twisted limbs in disproportionate location, broken protruded out from the heavily bruised skin, and helpless set of wide eyes begging for any willing savior.

What was even more degrading was the naked state of the unknown person.

Akihito resisted the violent urge to vomit as his body trembled in fear and anger. When another noise caught his attention, shifting his eyes towards someone, his heart stopped at the condemning cold voice of the punisher. Most important of all, the barely masked glee underneath the icy difference of Asami's golden eyes made the image so realistically cruel.

He recoiled not wanting the image to etch forever in his sight exchanging it to stare back at Asami's victim. A frown made its way to his face. He studied intently what remained to the picture of the unfortunate person. His heart tripled its pace due to the sense of familiarity creeping on him.

A sudden chill of horrible realization washes over him. As a photographer, Akihito knew his body's appearance better than anyone else in any position, angle, and lighting.

He stormed out of the warehouse. To run.

Run.

Run.

The image came back vividly.

It's no trick.

_That unfortunate person is none other than him._

His mouth opened releasing a blood-curling scream.

**~II~**

_The scars kept on piling,_

_All for you, I turned blind eye,_

_Addicted to your drug,_

_Losing myself from your devil's kiss._

He woke with a start.

Eyes immediately searched where he was. The familiar sight of his surroundings settled a portion of his nerves. He closed his eyes in relief.

Wrong move. Unbidden visions of his dreams attacked him in full force. No not a dream. It was a nightmare. Especially the last one.

Sweat perspired on his forehead. His hands started to tremble. Bidding his time, he tried to calm down forcefully willing away the nightmare from his mind.

Without meaning to, Akihito's eyes landed to a particular part of his bedroom a place where he laid blame to all of his recurring nightmares the past few days. Inside the drawer, a number of recorded and photographed evidences of Asami's nefarious activities were hidden. All it should take is to surrender them to the right people for the law to take effect and Akihito would be a celebrated crime-photojournalist.

_But he couldn't. He won't. He refused to._

He shouldn't give a damn for those who suffered from Asami's wrath but there's too much he couldn't take in. Akihito could only comfort himself with the knowledge that those people were not really innocent. Hell, those intertwining with Asami's illegal activities were not really labeled as pure goodness incarnated.

Not to mention, Akihito could do nothing to those who willingly/unwillingly dig in their grave in the underworld's affairs.

_You can, but you choose not to do anything to bring any harmful damage against that man,_ his voice of conscience pointed out with an accusatory tone.

_Shut up._

The voice clammed up its lid tightly in full resignation of his master's command as if those sort of reminders could ever made through the unrelenting desires of his master concerning_that_ man.

Returning his full attention to the evidences, Akihito couldn't help but wonder the sources of those scoops. Somehow, the trails always led to Asami's illegal business.

_Is it a conspiracy? Or is Asami's plan to test where his loyalties lie?_

Considering what a paranoid and manipulative man that bastard is, it's really down to the latter.

_Is he so insignificant in that man's life that without second thoughts he could easily put him down like a rabid dog? What is he to Asami? Just a boy toy to call and fuck with? Or he's just a conquest prize ever since that incident with Fei Long?_

"_You don't have that kind of value."_Those words from Asami prior to his kidnapping did not hurt that much that time. But now…

The more questions piling up, the lesser importance he see himself in Asami's life. It didn't also help the comparison between an escort's job and role as Asami's bedmate appeared and sounded like the same thing.

The similarities were daunting. And irritating.

There's only one thing Akihito is _so_sure of with absolution. He can't stay away from the other unless the other chooses to throw him away.

"_You can never run away from me. You can't. And if you did, I'll chase you until the ends of the earth. You and I will descend together to the abyss…"_

Akihito snorted.

_Kind of funny to perceive those words as assurance from that possessive bastard. Of course, this isn't a love thing right?_Akihito asked himself.

The notion_is_ ridiculous at its best. And Akihito could not afford that outlandish thought. This had nothing to do with love. It was rape, coercion, attraction, enjoyment, and lust. No furthermore details.

_How can I run for my escape?_

_When you're always a step ahead of me,_

_I can't break away if it meant to let you go,_

_I shall perish first before leaving you._

An alert tone from his phone put a stop into Akihito's thoughts. Eyes glanced sharply at the screensaver. Picking it up, his eyes swiftly scanned the message suspiciously.

**To:** Takaba-san

**From:** Unknown

**Subject:** Hunt

Take a whiff in this location:XXXXX

Good luck! You'll need it.

**~II~**

******Suoh's POV**

He sighed inwardly.

This next duty was worth a huge amount of patience and headaches. He'd gladly exchanged this one with other job. Frankly speaking, this particular duty took an Everest sized toll out of his mind and body.

His only consolation however was the presence of Asami-sama. But then again, if only the brat will make it easy _even _with his boss presence.

Who's he deluding? The brat was even more tasking and violent more so to his boss.

It begged a question of why Asami-sama, who officially had zero tolerance in anyone including the rest of his entourage of employees, could stretch his patience into indeterminable miles when it concerns the brat.

Another hint was, Asami-sama delivered disproportionate pleasure from sadistic teasing by ramming (literally and figuratively) the gates of self-control and logic from the said brat. A situation Suoh oddly reminded of an annoying boy pulling his crush's pigtails.

_Does the romantic spiel love-is-love exists in Asami-sama's vocabularies? It must be so. _Suoh shuddered from the thought in the confines of his mind.

The thought of a love-struck Asami-sama _is_ nearly unthinkable. And to think, the circumstances of the duo's first meeting was not really one could brand as ideal**.**

_And what followed next was a journey through hell and heaven._

"Love is a hurricane!" an elderly woman in an anime proclaimed in awe and reverence added her coin in Suoh's memory.

A small tap on his shoulders snapped Suoh out from his reveries. Sigh. Squaring his shoulders, Suoh strode purposely through the club followed by his boss and Kirishima. _Time to pick up the boss' stray cat._

The trio easily passed through the sea of faces, they skidded to a halt.

Figures, the brat was the reason of the catcalls reaching their ears. Suoh inwardly flinched in fear for the unfortunate souls. Sooner, they are going to suffer a long night filled with unspoken horrors.

Preparing for something bad, Suoh sought out his target. There, in a middle of pool match.

_Uh-oh._

But even Suoh could hardly blame them.

Takaba Akihito his faults aside, is truly a breathtaking sight especially more so when he's not consciously aware of his charms. He's so focused in the match. Takaba made point after point in one shot after another. The opponent could only disgrace himself by imitating a gaping fish out of water.

Only Suoh and the silent Kirishima were aware of the growing darkness surrounding their boss. It turned up in another volume when Takaba flashed a sexy, taunting smirk of perfect set of white teeth towards his opponent, who turned redder as tomato as a result.

Not an angry red, but a red tint of signaling attraction.

Suoh bated his breath for Asami-sama's negative reaction and nearly cringed at the icy albeit subdued atmosphere.

He groaned silently, _the change is escalating from bad to worst._

And it isn't over. Yet.

After his win, Takaba walked on to another table in an easy relaxed stride unmindful of the dozens of hungry and lustful eyes trailing his back.

_Kami-sama, why now of all times the brat has to exude outrageously, sinfully, magnetic pheromones?_

The person mentioned simply chalked the tip of his cue stick. Took position, gazed focused once more, and made another shot. Nearly all balls were finished in one move as they dropped down the pockets.

The only two balls left were in a position which was nigh impossible to hit and reached its intended target. Clearly, only the gifted ones will be able to make it through and score a point. And Takaba thought the same thing too, for he inclined his head to the opponent for permission to finish the match which the other grudgingly gave.

Grinning, he put another layer of chalk in his cue stick. After it, he studied the position of the cue ball and the other ball to be targeted on. Gracefully, he changed his usual stance in an orthodox position by raising the cue stick higher on the air. In one swift nudge, the cue stick hit the cue ball which appeared to spin before whirling its way to the other ball.

A resounding clacked echoed as the cue ball hit its intended target, leaving only the cue ball on the pool. Eyes followed with no small amount of awe and amazement as it fell on the side pocket.

Stunned silence.

Seconds later, it broke into loud raucous cheers and catcalls.

Takaba grinned in smug victory.

Sooner, his friends pulled him over for a group hug. Laughingly pushing his friends away, eyes swiftly scanned the perimeter of his sight.

Meeting their eyes.

On cue, caramel brown eyes widened in a fraction before transforming into narrowed slits. The positive facial expression slid off as mouth turned upwards as if on challenge.

_Clearly, the brat isn't one happy camper in seeing them. Especially, the boss._

Just like that the world ceased to exist as caramel brown and gold commenced in their stand-off. The wordless staring down battle only stopped due to the boy's huff of irritation and proceeded to give the trio a give-me-a-minute-before-I-scram-from-my friends' gesture.

Suoh sighed inwardly in relief comprehending the Takaba-body-language. The boy's grudging move spared furthermore hustling on his side.

For now, it all came down to Asami-sama who looked none too please at all the eyes raping his possession.

Even Suoh resisted the pull to lay his eyes on the apple of his boss' eyes. Suoh Kazumi valued his endangered candle span life very much. Absentmindedly, he wished in the back of his mind that hopefully the ride home won't be bumpy much.

**~II~**

**Asami's POV**

Tense silence prevailed on the air inside the limousine. It was that kind of atmosphere consuming the entirety of the trip until it reached its intended destination.

Once inside the high-class apartment while having a glass of Bourbon, Asami Ryuichi eyed his boy's unexplainable quiet calmness. Character-wise, by this time, Akihito should be growling and snarling profanities at him. The rigid outward placidity of his lover set him on the edge.

Since he's been in a business trip, a week had passed when the last time they saw each other. It might have been the reason for Akihito's indifference of him. His boy truly did miss him and decided a punishment by ignoring him.

Asami smirked at the thought.

A throat clearing brought him back to the present. A face carved in stone greeted him. Not a tinge of annoyance shown and whatever Asami was expecting, this one question nearly thrown him out of the loop.

"How's your trip, Asami?" the word rolled out smoothly in his hearing.

His eyes sharpened its gaze. Akihito should usually be raising a storm of complaints by now.

_Wait. That should have happened while they were still inside the limousine,_his mind corrected him.

"As for me, I had fun staking out my targets." Akihito continued on in a gleeful voice not noticing Asami's short relapse.

Asami straightened up on his seat fully aware of where this conversation is leading on. Noting a fact, that Akihito rarely reveals his piece of stalking his victims willingly without necessary coercion on his part which ends every time in mind-blowing sex. What change?

"But you know, my recent activities somehow led to your business," and there's that sharp biting tone. Akihito's eyes narrowed at him. Searching inside his backpack he handed Asami a stack of photos.

Silently, Asami analyzed each pictures. After 5 minutes, he gave them back to Akihito. His calmness however, made Akihito's eyes to change into a livid look.

Soft growl. "Are you playing with me, bastard?" his boy's tinged in abrupt rage. "Is this one of your mind games?" Now, Akihito looked on the verge of strangling him to death.

A taunting smirk appeared on his lips. His boy's not a fool.

Yes. Asami was testing the other to determine what Akihito will do at this served platter of once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to air his dirty deeds to the public.

Everything between them could be generalized as a whirlwind romance in love-speak. It was fast paced. At first Asami believed that it's the thrill of the hunt which attracted him.

He couldn't fault that reason—Takaba Akihito is a rarity of otherworldly wildness which Asami honestly didn't want to tame. But he wanted to possess the other in any means necessary.

Then, there's a presumption of lust too strong to deny between them.

But after each encounter of tryst, Asami unconsciously invested emotions and feelings too great than what he had intended in the beginning. Akihito's magnetic pull of beauty and charisma would have anyone made which at first appeared to be dubious choices—a note Asami deduced in his observation.

Another thing to add in the layer _is_ this startling revelation: Asami Ryuichi the most powerful and influential king in the other world _is_ madly and irrevocably fallen _hard_ to Takaba Akihito.

Asami Ryuichi was not a single man because he couldn't have anyone; he was single because it was fatal (literally) for anyone to get wrapped up in him. In addition, entangling with Asami meant to take an oath of keeps. He's truly and unashamedly one possessive and obsessive man to what and who he considered _his_.

This was the reason why Asami cornered the other between the choices of morals versus the unspoken feelings Akihito has for him. Asami badly needed Akihito's assurance to never ever betray him in any form of treachery.

Even with all his infinite wisdom, the double-edged sword of betrayal _is_ inevitable to Asami's life. More so, when the cause of the issue _is_ the one whom Asami had given what remained from his black heart.

Akihito's face darkened from the silence of his admission. "You didn't deny my accusation." Clearly, it's not a question but a statement.

A muscle in Akihito's jaw flexed in irritation, the boy fighting for control of his anger. "I hate you," Akihito uttered the words without much heat but in a tired and weary tone.

Having enough of the other's reasonable anger, Asami reached out to tug the Akihito on his lap, who didn't resist him this time. Once they were both in a comfortable position, he met Akihito's unflinching stare.

"I'm a cold-hearted bastard," the complete honesty of this statement earned Asami a snort. "I wouldn't change who I am even for you, Akihito." Golden eyes gazed unwaveringly at his boy with absolute conviction. Asami could not do that thing without repercussions and sacrifices of bloodshed and damage of pride to his loyal subordinate and himself.

In rare moment of physical affection, Akihito's hands raised up to cup his face. Caramel brown eyes locked on deeply into his. "Did I ever ask you to?" Akihito asked with a fleeting smile before dropping down both hands as if they were burnt by the mushy act.

Arms wrapped tightly in his boy. The boy won't still admit his love, but the statement sealed his fate.

Asami smiled sincerely placing a kiss on the other's cheeks, who was a bit stunned by his smile. "And I'll kill you first before you ever thought of leaving me," he whispered hotly in Akihito's quickly turning red ears.

Caramel brown eyes shifted away as unmistakable shudders rocked Akihito's body. In addition, the possessive threat reminded Akihito to push him away in arm's length. These visual displays of feelings took no small amount of toll from his lover's tsundere personality.

And how it turned Asami on like a light switch. His lips twisted in a lustful leer.

Immediately sensing the abrupt change in him, Akihito tries with all his might to pull away from his possessive embrace. But Asami won't have any of that. As always.

.

.

.

Mouth marked his possession resulting love bites on the pale and silky skin of his boy. Akihito let out a soft moan by his actions. Hands clenched on his shoulders urging for more. Caramel brown eyes stared at him with lust.

His clothes fell of the floor, while Akihito's jacket was pushed off from his shoulders and without preamble Asami slipped between his lover's legs, their bodies pumping with the ferocity of their coupling. Caramel eyes dilated with lust with every thrust of his cock.

It was brutal, rough, sensual, and any other words one could think of _if_ possible in the middle of their activities.

"Ryuichi, more!" Akihito moaned unaware of his words and its effect to him.

An almost animalistic gleam passed over his eyes. His thrust slowed its pace tormenting his lover's need.

"Say it again," Asami growled in demand breathing hotly into the boy's ears

Akihito's arched his body fiery lustful eyes locked with his. His grip tightened on the other's legs refusing to move until the other repeated the words again.

Akihito shot him a glare but he could not prolong his need.

"R-ryu…n-ngh…m-move...Ryuichi!" the voice echoed in needy desperation seconds later after deliberation.

Asami smirked smugly. "If that's your wish…"

The contracting walls inside Akihito's pert round butt created a delightful friction against his cock. His hands greedily grabbed the other's hips towards him for more hard and deep thrust.

Golden eyes watch with pleasure as Akihito spasm and moaned at every thrust he provided. And when Akihito thought he could relax further after a finished round, Asami would change their position in another round of sex again and again.

His burning need and hunger for Akihito is simply insatiable.

_To be near you is to taint both sides,_

_Like a disease, you inflicted me like an all consuming fire,_

_Rendered completely impotent by your power,_

_Fully aware that I'll never me the same once you're through with me._

**~II~**

**Sudou's POV **

He sent another information, but the outcome he anticipated never occurred.

It seemed that pigs should fly first before the boy ever made a move to betray Asami.

Not liking the thought of such devotion, Sudou would have to dirty his hands for a desperate measure. He carefully concocted another plan by using another photographer named Mitarai, who readily jumped in for the huge scoop of his career. Heedless of the truth to whom the supposed credit will be given to another.

Weeks later, Sudou had the right stuff he needed taken from the photographer whose name will soon be forgotten in the face of the earth. True killers always follow through the letter of this idiomatic expression: Dead man tells no tales.

After washing his hands off the bloody deed, Sudou's next move was the stage where Takaba's incriminating evidences will be unveiled in the public's eye.

What better place is than the company the boy is working for?

All it took was a delivery to the boy's company with the boy's name and signature which Sudou painstakingly studied in order to legalize the rights of the evidences.

Sudou smirked in satisfaction.

_Soon._

**~II~**

**Breaking News**

"_Unbelievable! Pictures shot and provided by crime-photojournalist Takaba Akihito unmasked the true crime lord of Japan's underworld! For further details see this…"_

Across the world various reactions ranged from shock, anger, glee, and etc. most notable of them all were these people:

_Somewhere in Russia…_

Arbatov Mikhail paused in his chess game, shrewd and analytical mind was filled with profound doubts.

_Somewhere in Hong Kong…_

Tao spat out his special made tea from his surrogate father. Beside the eight year old boy, Yoh stiffened.

Sitting across them, Feil Long was rendered speechless.

_In Japan…_

Kou and Takato wore expressions of disbelief and horror.

Suoh Kazumi nearly fell off from his chair.

Kirishima Kei stood up loss for words yet again.

Sudou wore an expression of supreme triumph.

Asami Ryuchi was cloaked in numbness.

Through all these, Takaba Akihito was completely unaware to whatever is happening in the outside world in the safety of his bedroom still resting his body from the rigorous activities from the past day.

**~II~**

**Asami's POV**

_To play with fire was to get burn,_

_I should not have given my trust including my heart,_

_When all you do was to toss me without rancor,_

_Now, you revealed your true self: a turncoat._

Shock. Disbelief. Denial. Anger. These were the general state of the myriad of emotions of one crime lord. Words deserted Asami while an icy calmed wave settled over him.

However, the glaring evidences speak for themselves. The uncanny resemblance to the stack of pictures he'd seen before were the same ones as of now.

_Were you playing a game that time, Akihito? I thought my trust in you isn't misplaced. Is this your long awaited revenge for your rapist?_These questions flooded into his mind.

He drew out a sharp breath. "What a cruel joke this is," his words came out in a venomous sarcastic tone. Then, savage anger came in flooding waves of menacing cold air washed over his heart.

How could Akihito do this?

_Traitor. Deceiver._

He will pay.

_With no mercy._

There _is_ nowhere for _him_ to hide.

_Even if I have to go to the ends of the world._

Golden eyes gave off a sub-glacial glare.

_You will eat and suffer my wrath._

That's when everything went downhill.

_I once told you Akihito, that I'll take you to hell with me._

Yet within the deepest level of his cold and unforgiving heart, a voice screamed that these are all lies. A trickery of someone else's doing. It kept on its steadfast faith only to be smothered from the uncontrollable ruthless carnage of anger.

**~II~**

That same day, Asami faced his ex-lover carefully hiding his fury underneath the cold mask of indifference.

The other part of him applauded the show of Takaba's bravado. Those eyes awakened his desires. The impulse to pound the boy on the mattress was overwhelming but his wrath and thirst for vengeance won't be deterred.

Stifling the angry words that wanted to spring from his mouth, Asami finally asked the dreaded question to Takaba.

"Why did you betray me?" the words seemed to physically pain him but it sounded so cold as ice.

A look of genuine confusion appeared on Takaba's face. "What are you talking about, Asami?"

His eyes narrowed into slits at the denial. He turned on the video of a replay of the news quietly observing the wash of panic and stricken look on the boy's face.

"I have nothing to do with it!" despite the outrage vehemence of the tone which surprised him. But the boy's denial only plunged the double-edged sword of his betrayal deeper into his cold heart. The violent urge to grip the other's shoulder and shake him hard nearly made Asami to follow through the act, acknowledging all along that with just one physical contact his anger will be consumed to ashes.

And he'll fuck Takaba until both of them are senseless.

Asami reigned in his inner turmoil. A defeat caused by his lust for the other this time is unacceptable. Even a glimmer of doubt would be the end of his self-control.

"You denied the honor of toppling me from my throne, Takaba?" sarcasm sharp as razors dripped from his words. "These evidences came out because of you from what I gathered," eyes smoldering with cold fire pinned the other who met his eyes without a barest hint of fear.

"You won't believe me," the defeated and shattered face of Takaba was a proof of legit acting talent. Asami himself found it hard to distinguish if it's real or fake.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But I swear to you that I did not do whatever you are accusing me of," the words were spoken quietly but he heard it as if Takaba had shouted in his ears.

Momentarily taken aback, Asami smiled thinly. "Just admit your wrongdoing. Or do you want me to fuck you raw and hard to have your admission," he stated voice laced with eroticism.

Caramel brown eyes briefly flashed with a glint of lust then Takaba's demeanor transformed instantly as he bristled in anger. "As if I'll do that! I won't apologize for something I did not do!" the boy snapped back.

Something must be really wrong with him. A thrill shot down south at the boy's fiery defiance. The craving to yank the other finally made Asami to give in the desires of his body. His intent must have been so virtual in appearance since the boy cowered waiting for the fatal blow.

"And now what? You'll resort to rape me once again like before?" Takaba retorted in a tight, hard voice.

Still silence followed after the statement.

Those words were as good as admission of Takaba's motivation to betray him.

His black heart sank at the thought.

Asami turned back leaving the other in echoing silence.

**~II~**

"What will be your orders for the boy, Asami-sama?"

"Provide his daily needs, don't lay a hand on him, keep him in lock-down, and no human interaction than what is necessary."

"…yes Asami-sama."

**~II~**

For the next weeks, he was occupied in doing major damage control in the media, the public's opinion, and his territories. Fueled by the warpath of his anger and the assistance of his loyal subordinate and allies, the situation managed to cool down.

But not without an unexpected help from the one whose efforts nearly condemned him. This time his enemies and rivals were included in the limelight of the vigilant acts of Takaba's hands.

Even without his presence the other still managed to unearth the secrets of infamous members of the underworld for the awaiting masses.

_A consolation Takaba? How generous of you…_Asami chuckled darkly in his thoughts.

By his orders, Takaba was in a house arrest in one of his properties, a traditional Japanese house with an underground basement in it.

The only suitable place fit for a traitor.

**~II~**

**Sudou's POV**

Despite the fact that Takaba's just another push away from his life, he was not yet satisfied until the other _is _gone for good. Permanently.

Though, he approved of the isolation punishment of Asami. It didn't quell his fancy for the other to die. Leeching off to Asami by being alive did not do well to his books.

Having the information of Takaba's whereabouts was just a piece of cake. All he needed to do was to offer his body for a night of service to one of Asami's lust-filled men. Time seemed to work on his favor for the reason of Asami's absence due to several business trips overseas. With the additional bonus of an intel, laying the blame on Asami's rival for the boy's complete demise the situation now will be sealed full-proofed.

Sudou's blood thrummed excitedly for this last stage of his plan eyeing Takaba's prison basement.

"What are you doing here?" Takaba let out the words in pent-up breath. Face pale with dark bags sagging underneath the tired eyes.

Is the boy sick? All the better then. It made this last job easier.

"Is it wrong to visit my lover's ex-lover?" Sudou mused idly with smugness.

Takaba inhaled sharply. "What?"

Unfazed, he continued to cause the other more pain. "I see. Ryuichi didn't inform you that I'm his new lover."

A flicker of pain crossed those eyes as waves of sadistic pleasure welled inside him.

"I wonder why Ryuichi still kept a traitor like you alive," Sudou continued offhandedly, "It's been more than a month wasn't it?"

The boy kept his silence.

Now that wouldn't do.

His eyes gleamed conspiratorially sharing a secret. "You know, because of your betrayal, Ryuichi is planning to start anew in America. Of course, he to leave without telling you but with the kindness of my heart, I decided to inform you. It's not good to give false hope even for traitor like you," Sudou explained suavely masking his enjoyment while watching the other's facial expressions of anguish and torment. With a look of pity and consideration, his hands searched from his bag pulling out a kitchen knife. He generously offered it to the other.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy asked in uncertainty.

An understanding smile curved on his lips. "You know what kind of person Ryuichi is, Takaba-kun. Do you really think he'll stop your punishment even if he going overseas? He will make you suffer by locking you in here forever. That is if that alone is enough to quench his thirst for vengeance. This is just a suggestion," he shrugged helplessly.

The boy appeared honestly tempted at his offer.

Sudou fought the strong urge to cackle. Instead he tilted his head, preparing his tramp card: Takaba's pride. "Unless, you want to give Ryuichi the satisfaction of breaking you slowly until you lost yourself while aging. It's your choice," he offered.

With hunching shoulders, Takaba reached out for the knife hands trembling. Eyes gazing the object in despair as if it's his last lifeline.

Sudou nodded, hiding his please expression masterfully. "I better go now, Takaba-san. Farewell."

"Wait."

He paused from his step not turning his back. "What is it?"

Behind him, Takaba smiled in defeated bitterness. "Please take care of Asami."

Sudou did a double-take realizing the pure sincerity of the boy's words. His heart hardened refusing sympathy for his enemy.

"Of course," and after saying those words he strode off erasing this last moments from his memory of Takaba's slumping on the floor with broken expression on his face and heartbreak on his eyes.

**~II~**

**Akihito's POV**

_Struggling to keep the faith,_

_The pain is killing me softly,_

_My strength fading past,_

_I fall to pieces…_

Tick.

He took a shuddering breath.

_How did it come to this?_

Asami seemed to have a vendetta against him and the man won't stop until Akihito's completely annihilated to the core.

_What did he do wrong?_

Another round of indescribable pain laced through him. It surged on like wild fire penetrating through his heart to his soul.

Tock.

_Asami hated me._

Dire chilly trepidation filled his heart.

Tick.

But for whatever reason, Asami refused to let him go.

_But if given a choice,_

_Death would have been a better option than solitude._

The pain it's too much.

He had nothing. Asami trapped him for life.

Tock.

"A fitting punishment for a traitor," a cold voice whispered into his ears.

Tick.

His eyes were in calm anger as he stared defiantly to the one who spoke. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Tock.

"Just tell me the truth, Takaba."

His name was uttered coldly in detachment of a stranger. It wounded his heart.

"Why?"

Tick.

A wordless piercing cry echoed inside him. _Why don't you believe me, Asami?! Why?_

Another tear fell down. He's so tired. Eyes dropped on the knife on his hands dripping with his own blood.

_Why would he fight to live? It's useless. Asami wouldn't believe him. There's nothing to fight for anymore._

Tock.

And he's fucking scared.

_But at the very least, he'll welcome death willingly with open arms. A choice Asami could not deprive him off._

Tick.

Black pigments danced in his vision. Eyelids slowly closed.

Tock.

Eyes closing in to the beckoning call of the oblivion.

Breathing stopped.

To be continued…

* * *

**"Haunted"**

**By: Taylor Swift**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh...

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	3. Double Damnation

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Credits:**

The cover picture isn't mine.

Some words rightfully belonged to **Avis**. It was used with permission.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Thank you all for the reviews:_**

suntan140, Ryuakilover, finderlov, time traveler, lola1201, ourrhechan, Guest, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Samerys707, Angel4EverLostInLife, SAGE, Jelen Of Moonlight, angelxdevil4, Narutopokefan, God-d-e-ss Eternity, yuichichan17, Jumper56, and Liv.

_**Your words are very much appreciated.**_

To tell the truth I'm still reeling from the roller coaster ride of emotions while writing this chapter. Please forgive this writer's rambles. I just need to get this out. *scampers off for another batch of school workload*

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, violence, language, angst, self-betaed,

* * *

**Double Damnation**

* * *

_"Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been."_

― John Greenleaf Whittier, _Maud Muller - Pamphlet_

* * *

**Mikhail's POV**

He settled down on his king-sized bed in the safety of his mansion in Macau from the fatigue of his previous activities in his territories.

As he drifted asleep, shards of memories lifted through the deeper evanescent layers of his mind. Each shard emerges gradually piece by piece as if coming back to life.

One particular memory was vibrant lingering on infinitely deep in his mind. As he drifts in and out of sleep the barriers of time shimmered away like brittle mirror, and he fell down through the past once again.

**-Dream-**

Cold feeling echoed its emptiness. Death was slowly approaching the room.

20 years of age, Mikhail watched with heartbreak in his eyes at the gorgeous woman lying on her deathbed, whose heart ran over with unconditional love, a rarity in this cruel, harsh dark world of theirs. A person whom he first assumed as another one of those shallow-minded, gold-diggers flings of his father, but patiently and steadfastly proved time and time again her love for him, her stepson.

A love which lead her for an act of self-sacrifice.

"They will pay for this," his father quietly promised voice cold as ice across him.

"Alexei…" his mother reprimanded softly, eyes shooting the man a blistering look despite her weakening state.

The man answered back by tightening his grip with her right hand.

She sighed. "I never regret it. I'll do it again if I have to. And do stop giving me such looks."

"Love," his father started but was stopped by a soft pinch on his hand.

"Stop it. Both of you." The command rang loud and clear inside the room.

Warm brown eyes shifted over him. "I'm sorry Mikhail, for leaving you alone with such a flaky father," she joked, trying hard to sound cheerful.

His heart clenched in pain again, a fleeting smile passed his lips at her effort.

Her left hand patted his cheeks. "If I had taken my baby with me, you'll have a little brother to spoil with, Mikhail," she said in a wistful voice, successfully surprising him and his father. "But I couldn't. I want him to live without the pressure and the darkness of our world. Though, I doubt that logic. My blood runs into his veins. He'll be chasing trouble one after another," she continued on her monologue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "If only I could see him again one last time, my beautiful baby…"

Mikhail leaned forward straining his ears. But he couldn't hear the words. Her mouth only formed the syllables without her voice.

His eyebrows furrowed reading her lips, mouthing the words at the same time.

**~III~**

A ringing alarm woke him up.

Mikhail opened his sleep hazed eyes. He stretched on the bed, shaking off the remnants of the dream, a precious memory of his mother's last words in her dying moments.

Akihito.

The words seemed to be Japanese.

It's not like he could investigate about it. His father had not been himself since she died. The man burrowed himself underneath the workload of their family's business affairs. And so, his stepmother's mysterious past was buried with her death.

Mikhail had an inkling feeling that even the elder Arbatov patriarch didn't know because he choose to love the woman he married secretly, not the woman with an unknown past and heritage.

He let out a wordless sigh.

It's might be better not to unearth the past of his mother.

But.

_Will the person have her warmth and her optimism_? Mikhail asked in his thoughtswondering if chance and fate would let him to meet her estranged child.

"Akihito…" Mikhail tested the word carefully. The sound was foreign but it's oddly comforting in his ears.

_Chance, Fate, and Luck._

_Did these three truly affect a person's path?_

_Who knows?_

_Question is: how coincidence adds itself in Destiny's package. _

**~III~**

Takaba Akihito.

The boy's sex appeal was just average.

That was Mikhail's first thought when he first laid his eyes on Takaba Akihito. He wasn't much impressed. He'd seen and bedded his fair share of lovers far more beautiful than the boy. And Takaba couldn't even compare to Liu Fei Long's classic loveliness.

However, Mikhail had to give it to the boy—no one managed to revive his uncle dearest, Yuri's nonexistent libido on any gender except the boy. Of course, the man paid for keeping his toe out of line and sight, courtesy of Asami Ryuichi.

And like any star crossed lover's tale, Takaba and Asami ended the show with an embrace. Lost in each other's eyes, the whole universe seemed to cease in existing.

That's when Mikhail felt it; a shiver of heart wrenching nostalgia gripped his heart hard. The sensation's focal point was none other than the boy, Takaba Akihito.

He couldn't figure out why…the word felt familiar now that he thought of it.

In the corner of his eyes, Mikhail eyed Fei Long, who watched on the two lovers with mixed emotions of jealousy and hurt. The long haired man appeared to be conflicted of who he should tear apart from whom.

A wry chuckle escaped from Mikhail. _And that's why you shouldn't get attached with someone you're using as leverage in your obsession. Oh heart, how fickle you truly are. _

Mikhail paused from his inner musings. Another act was now unfolding. He twitched about to intervene when Takaba left Asami's arms to stand between the two, an act of protection for Fei Long against the backlash of Asami's raging fury.

And the boy didn't fail his self-appointed mission.

Asami changed his mind to pull the trigger on Fei Long. A few minutes later, Asami left with possessive arms around Takaba without a backward glance.

While Fei Longon the other hand, kept his eyes at the two with a dignified mask underneath his nearly crushing defeat. He might have what he wanted: the casino's legal ownership. But what he needed was now out of his hands. It now begged the question of who.

Is it his mad obsession Asami or a new but unattainable love Takaba?

And Mikhail was a bit upset. How come the tag-along captured the face of Hong Kong's underworld but couldn't even bother to spare him such ardor?

_It is extremely unfair. _His pride was beaten by a mere boy.

Peeling his eyes off the third-wheel of the drama, Mikhail shifted his eyes with poorly hidden mixed feeling of fascination jealousy to the root cause of the huge fuss between two of the biggest crime lords in Asia.

_The most ironic in this whole event is the boy's ignorance to the power he subconsciously wields—bewitching those he met and arresting their heart's and mind,_ Mikhail smiled bitterly at the thought.

The fiery, blazing eyes imprinted into his mind flashbacked at him.

_The boy would have been a dangerous person if he had grown in our world._

Mikhail had not foreseen at that time, how this one simple statement rang true and would follow through the letter years later in the future.

That's where the battle began. His mind was on conflict ever since that day when they first met. His heart waged a losing war. A one-sided battle that the boy won without his knowledge, but Mikhail kept on denying it.

Unknowing the fact that he's caught utterly, and completely.

**~III~**

Underneath that easy-going and laid-back persona, Mikhail was a crazy genius with an innate tactical mind. Like a chess master, every move was carefully evaluated with précised plans on and on. There were pawns whose value was insignificant that he didn't concern himself with them too much.

_But there are pawns that move unexpectedly. Unpredictable and dangerous. Like that person._

Asami Ryuuichi was someone you will rather have by your side than against you.

That's why Mikhail kept an eye on him more now that even Liu Fei Long was attracted to Asami's boy toy. With one look, Takaba Akihito isn't someone special.

He was ordinary.

But the effect of his charisma threatened to attract anyone he met. And just like them, Mikhail was also touch not much, but that one encounter in Fei Long's territory was enough.

Since the news of Takaba's supposed betrayal was revealed, he's been reading and analyzing his spies reports once gain.

_This is perplexing._ Arbatov Mikhail commented silently,

Something odd was in those evidences, nothing more but a niggling suspicion. But his instincts sometimes do clash with logical facts. Mikhail sighed, sensing a game with an unknown puppet master. It seemed that he needed to dig in deeper.

For the umpteenth time he questioned himself as to why couldn't deny this obsessed need to look out for the boy, Takaba Akihito.

A week later his suspicion was confirmed_. So much for covert, efficient, and clean catchphrase._

Indeed, it was covert. The orchestrator's identity was flimsiest at best. Efficient in a half, it's done with someone professional and clearly knew what he's doing. But clean? Not much, when there were several particularities to be observed.

In other good days, Mikhail would have appreciated the clever underhanded maneuver but since the wrongfully accused was his concern it made his protective instincts snarled in fury for Takaba.

He pondered while Asami never seen through the deceit.

_Unless…Those two didn't know each other well that much. Are they just fucking to their heart's content? _He shook his head at the last statement._ There was love blossoming between the two…but do they really know each other very well?_

Now, that's a chink to the armor, a hole to which the orchestrator's plans succeeded to go through.

Mikhail frowned. _This changes everything._

If the boy's lover can't see because rage and his pride blinded him, then he'll swoop in and take the prize.

**~III~**

**Kou and Takato's POV**

When Kou and Takato first heard the news their first thought after recovering from initial shock was—it was complete and utter bullshit. Not a slightest trace of disbelief, Kou and Takato rejected the news as untrue.

Akihito won't do something like that to the people who held his affections. Beneath that childlike naivety, lies a fierce protectiveness to those Akihito cared about and he'll find ways to help even to the point of selflessness. Casting aside any sense of self-preservation instincts he had if he has to.

Although, he'd deny to be in love as much as he could being a tsundere and all that. It won't change the fact that Akihito has fallen hard with Asami Ryuichi.

With this solid proof, Kou and Takato push on to another act which itself was almost unthinkable to do. They never have thought they'd call this specific number in their lives. A number belonging to one person, whose connection with Akihito was too vague at best.

Akihito did not outrightly lie to them (no use, he's one horrible liar), he just left them to assume and connect the dots. And really their imagination wasn't far off the mark.

That person was the reason of Akihito's sudden vacation in Hong Kong and the matter of coercion was still held in question. Putting those events aside, at the very least, they were able to preserve this person's number who irregularly emailed Akihito after the Hong Kong ordeal was over.

If only Akihito's has not been missing for weeks now, they won't do this without his approval.

But.

Here and now they need this person's help.

"Hello?" a voice like melody answered in Chinese.

"Liu Fei Long-san?" Takato asked for confirmation.

"Who's this? Why do you have Akihito's phone?" the words conveniently changed to Japanese ordered.

"It's Takato one of Akihito's best friends. We can't find him. Please you have to help us prove Akihito's innocence before it's too late."

**~III~**

**Fei Long's POV**

"Impossible! Akihito won't do that thing!" he whispered after regaining his voice back.

Like a replay, the scene from the back of his cruise ship—the unmistaken look of blooming love shared between the two after being united together flashbacked in his mind.

Aside from that scene, Fei Long was in absolute uncertainty Akihito won't place those he love to any harm's way if he has anything to say to it. This act of selflessness didn't necessarily limit itself to enemies. Fei Long was the solid proof of it.

Although, Akihito seemed not to be above any underhanded maneuver to those cared less about.

A phone ringing landed Fei Long back to the present. He had a feeling this call would either make or break his world.

"Hello?"

"Liu Fei Long-san?" a somewhat familiar Japanese speaking voice asked from the other line.

Wasting no time he ordered, "Who's this? Why do you have Akihito's phone?"

"It's Takato one of Akihito's best friends. We can't find him. Please, you have to help us prove Akihito's innocence before it's too late."

Dread pulled in his gut. Asami won't let this thing down. Even the status of a lover won't bar the man to destroy Akihito in many ways possible.

And Fei Long was very much afraid for Akihito.

"I'm afraid Asami is the cause of Akihito's disappearance." There's no need to soften the blow. Akihito's friends would not certainly like the truth but they would appreciate honesty in the real status of their bestfriends.

A litany of crude curses exploded back at his statement.

"Calm down," Fei Long interjected, "there is nothing we can do about it. Asami won't be stop to punish Akihito," emphasizing the word 'punish' and he did not need to see the paler face of the caller to confirm his imagination. "Unless we can do something about it. I'll see you soon in Japan." With those words, Fei Long ended the call. His instincts warned him to end it before someone who wanted to destroy Akihito found a way to bug the call.

"Yoh, arrange whatever necessary to travel in Japan. Immediately."

Yoh, who's also been anxious for boss next move in view of the current happenings left with a glance to do his bidding.

Fei Long then executed a comforting smile to Tao, who waited Takato's call to end biting his lips from worry. The boy flung to him for a desperate hug. Both tightened their hold to another hoping with all his heart that it's not too late to save Akihito from Asamai's rampaging wrath.

**~III~**

In a whirl of stalking, bribery, blackmailing and etc. proceedings Kou and Takato with the assistance of Feilong and Yoh managed to unearth some undisputable truths regarding the pictures if evidences under Akihito's name.

One: They were not personally handed in by Akihito himself. An odd thing, considering how usually Akihito would _always _deliver his works by himself.

Two: There's not any single fingerprints of Akihito anywhere in each pictures. If Akihito owned it his thumb marks will _always_ be in it.

Three: Above all, any of the pictures should have Akihito's own mark symbols. No, it wasn't his middle initials or signature. It _is _the V-signed of peace. Kind of childish brand but it's _totally_ Akihito.

Their findings made them all wondered what a fool Asami is. Considering the dossier in the man's disposal they should have found out a long time _ago._

One simple explanation popped out from them—and it wasn't farfetched. What Asami knew of Akihito is only the basic background information in papers. Nothing more but superficial facets of Akihito's core of being.

Also, the same goes with the reverse.

For common senses' sake, Kou and Takato inferred (by connecting the vague clues Akihito _rarely _shared with them) the two really did not pass over the get-to-know-each stage but skip it altogether in their screwed up relationships (in Kou's sarcastic words).

What they need to do for a counter move against the not really false evidences against Asami was to reveal the dirty laundry of Asami's long list of rivals/enemies provided by Akihito's secret stash of blackmail ammunition (neatly arrange in order of recordings, videos, data, pictures, and etc.) all fortunately were in safekeeping under Takato's bed. The detailed information sent unpleasant shivers to their spine.

All four concluded how borderline terrifying Akihito's stalkerish career would left nothing to the unfortunate souls, except the humiliation of various scandals forever to left a mark in history. Within the privacy of their minds, they couldn't help but wonder how cruel and sadistic Akihito could be if he's left unchecked by his steel fiber sense of moral clause.

These evidences were supposed to be a gift (a means to legally put the not truly poor victims behind bars) for Asami's birthday. But things went downhill before the day happen.

The only thing that put a damper in their festive mood was the still missing Akihito. Fei Long pulled some strings to find him but all was naught. All information about Akihito's whereabouts was watertight.

They tried to call Asami, but the man can't be reach at all. Or in Fei Long's wild guess: Asami refused to listen because he's enormous pride won't allow him to admit he's wrong this time.

Or there was someone working behind the scene like a puppet master. But who would do that? Making a fool out of the cunning and manipulative crime lord was not the easiest thing in the world.

These unanswered questions plagued their minds.

Nearly three months later, they'll found out what happen to Akihito from an unexpected news in midnight, and it isn't a good one.

**~III~**

**Mikhail's POV**

While Asami was busy burning his anger though his territories and thrice checking his subordinates' loyalties, Mikhail's private plane landed in Japan without any obstruction.

With his knowledge of Takaba's location, subconsciously, Mikhail hoped with all his heart that he's not too late. After all, Asami isn't known to be merciful on any traitors that managed to one-up him.

Mikhail's face was deliberately blank at the lack of security of the place Takaba was in. Looks like the man wanted to punish Takaba through seclusion. And for someone who thrived in human interactions, it's the worst torture for the free-spirited and lively Takaba Akihito.

By any means, his rescue will go on without a hitch.

And a search went on for a few minutes inside the house, Mikhail looked around the house ears straining for any call alert where Takaba was. The sight of the trap door by the kitchen made him to open it. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of a medium size kitchen knife on the floor beside the fallen body. He felt a fizz of fear from the obvious implication of suicide.

For a moment, he was rooted to the door until adrenaline shot in. Mikhail did not let the sight of blood and vomit to bother him. His hand searched for the pulse by the neck.

There. Barely. It was faint but it's shard of existence undeniable.

Eyes widened in surprise. _How the hell is the boy still alive after all that? _

That will to fight was a beacon to all hopeless in tales of heroes. For a moment, Mikhail caught a glimpse of reason of the zealous ardor that enamored Asami Ryuuichi and Liu Fei Long.

On the other hand, that resilience had its limits, a fact shown by the boy's act of suicide. Asami had finally drained the boy's fighting spirit.

Mikhail smiled grimly, hands curled protectively on Takaba carefully carrying the boy with his arms.

_Enough is enough, Asami. _

**~III~**

Mikhail sent Takaba to a nearby hospital for treatment, discreetly.

He could have easily lost him. Only the immediate medical response of a trusted doctor saved the boy.

"What an incredible willpower!" the voice tinged with awe and amazement.

"Doctor?"

"This is a rare case where the heart truly did stop its beating only for it to revive minutes later."

Mikhail's eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a possibility of brain damage?"

"Yes…" the voice hesitated for a second baring its doubts, "medically speaking, I don't think he'll live and even if he does, he'll never be the same as before. Will you still take the chance, sir?"

Chuckled. "The boy is still fighting death." Money is never a problem. "It will be a poor excuse to refuse that show of strength. Do everything you need to do to help him, doctor."

"Yes, sir."

Leaving the doctors to do their job, Mikhail contemplated the possible scenarios of his meddling as he studied the sleeping figure with critical eyes. "I know you will do your part to survive this, Takaba. What you now need is a miracle…"

In addition, he's not taking any chances for Asami to caught wind of his intervention. After two days of observation, Mikhail was able to transport Takaba to his country.

Takaba would need complete undisturbed healing after to what he went through.

**~III~**

**Suoh's POV **

The air was distinctly chill.

He stared utterly and completely transfixed at the spectacle before him. He was speechless and overwhelmed by the sight.

The place wherein the boy was confined was tattered and destroyed by flames. The carnage left on its wake was piles of blackened debris. They found several bodies including the boy's but it's barely there. It was completely torched.

If Suoh was just an ordinary man, he'll disgrace himself by wetting his pants in fear.

_How can he report this to Kirishima-san?_

_More importantly to Asami-sama?_

**~III~**

**Kirishima's POV**

It's a terrifying thought.

_Takaba Akihito, the only one who could effortlessly rouse Asami-sama's deeply buried goodwill could also rally the raging beast within the said man,_ he reckoned with mixed feelings of awe and fear.

Like a journey to hell and back, it arrived to this state of events.

Takaba's betrayal landed him into a house arrest while Asami-sama issued a thorough check to his subordinate's allegiance and loyalty in far-flung countries.

And they had been in it for nearly 3 months then.

Despite the glaring evidences of Takaba's betrayal, Kirishima's gut feeling told him that something's gone amissed. The bad thing was instincts were never wrong even if it was constantly combating the factual logic inside his mind.

Kirishima fervently hope that this time the facts were true or else, they and Asami-sama might had made a massive colossal mistake.

An international phone call cut off Kirishima's inner musings. His hand immediately grabbed for the phone when suddenly he felt an ominous chill in the air sending goosebumps all over his body.

He frowned, and with sinking feeling Kirishima answered the call.

"Kirishima-san?" It was Suoh whose voice sounded upset from the other line.

"Your report, Suoh?" Kirishima didn't waste time for pleasantries. Whatever this was must be about the Takaba.

"Takaba is innocent, Kirishima-san."

_Oh, shit._

"Takaba-san's friends' Kou and Takato with Fei Long's assistance gathered the facts as follows: Takaba would personally without fail handed in his stake out's result himself, not a single finger print belonging to him existed in the pictures, and last and most important of all—there are no signature marks indicating Takaba's ownership are on the back of those pictures. Also, there is a possibility of identity theft and frame up that happened. I'm afraid Takaba-san is wrongfully accused, Kirishima-san," Suoh reported not bothering to hide the shakiness from his voice.

Kirishima nearly swayed on his feet. _How could they have overlook Takaba's habitual handiwork?_

"But that's only the tip of the iceberg," Suoh's voice trailed off, for a moment unsure what to say next.

A dose of fear slipped through Kirishima's insides.

"Takaba-san's location had been compromised. It was burn to the ground by the Hyuuga clan head's command, a rival of Asami-sama." Suoh expressed his words like reading orally the written report.

A feeling of doom came over Kirishima. He must have misheard/misunderstood, but Suoh's next words forced him back to reality.

"…barely recognizable. His body is burn to crisp. The public was informed by an unknown source. An uproar is currently on the local news right now," Suoh managed to continue, ending up in shuddering breath.

The enormity of their mistake filled his entire being with dread and horror.

He bid his time to think, Kirishima had to be calm in this situation; Suoh needed an assurance of his directions. The man was literally lost. "Guard his body. Don't let anyone near it unless it's his friends. Hunt down the Hyuugas, keep the ringleaders alive, and do continue to give me the updates. We will be back in Japan before this day is over," Kirishima issued the command curtly, hiding his unease as he ended the call.

Left alone, Kirishima squared his shoulders, taking supreme effort not to run away before entering the pit of the dragon's den.

His boss would want to hear the news.

Kirishima didn't bother to knock; eyes stared forward bypassing the broken bloody mess of several dead traitors severely tortured by his boss.

Taking a deep breath and an exhale, Kirishima faced his boss with a grim expression on his face.

Asami-sama barely looked up still in his bloodlust state.

"Takaba-san's friends' Kou and Takato with Fei Long's assistance gathered the facts as follows: Takaba would personally without fail handed in his stake out's result himself, not a single finger print belonging to him existed in the pictures, and last and most important of all—there are no signature marks indicating Takaba's ownership are on the back of those pictures. Also, there is a possibility of identity theft and frame up that happened. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. Takaba-san's location had been compromised. It was burn to the ground by the Hyuuga clan head's command. Takaba is barely recognizable. His body is burn to crisp. The public was informed by an unknown source. An uproar is currently on the local news right now," Kirishima narrated word for word in a tight clipped voice. Inwardly feeling violently ill at the end of his report, a delayed reaction after the truth finally sank in to him.

Whatever might happen next would be hazardous to everyone's health. Asami-sama wasn't choosy. When it came to Takaba, the crime lord was very likely to turn into violence following through vociferous displays of temper.

As of now, Asami's frozen features were carved out of stone. Golden gaze so unpredictable and unsettling pierce through Kirishima's eyes.

A long rigid silence permeated the air between them as the words sank in to the other.

"Leave."

Kirishima studied the man warily; unsure to do what was being asked of him.

"Now." The monosyllabic word was uttered in a vicious bark.

Though uncertain, Kirishima slinked away. Eyes straight ahead away from his boss' state of immeasurable despair.

**~III~**

**Asami's POV**

_"What are you talking about, Asami?"_

_"I have nothing to do with it!" _

_"You won't believe me..."_

_"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But I swear to you that I did not do whatever you are accusing me of."_

_"As if I'll do that! I won't apologize for something I did not do!" _

_"And now what? You'll resort to rape me once again like before?" _

Every statement from their last meeting 3 months ago came back and back again in Asami's ears like a warped CD. It echoed on and on until the voice strained higher with each word until it surged on into a shout.

The raging anger which once overpowered over his love for Akihito was smothered by the indisputable truth of his error.

Golden eyes closed. Jaw clenched. Hands balled into fists. His knees gave out underneath him. He fell down like a rag doll without any signs of formidable strength.

It was as if his entire life-force was sucked out from his entire body.

**~III~**

**Fei Long's POV**

_I did warn you once that there will be nothing left of you once Asami is done with you, Akihito…_he thought heart reeling in pain for the love that could never be his.

It's too late.

The news came to them by chance. All Fei Long could do was to arrange a transport to the location of the still rampaging fire. His orders to kill anyone who tried to stop him were executed with brute force.

Fei Long couldn't care less.

But as it was, in the middle of confusion and horror, they had overwhelmed Asami's underlings. Paving a way, he and Akihito's bestfriends reached towards the charred and unrecognizable body. The sight of the remains was akin to the pain of their organs being ripped away from his body.

They all stood quietly in numbed disbelief.

A couple of hours later, a movement from the shadows caught Fei Long's attention. He schooled his expression in a cold mask, steeling himself for the incoming confrontation. Eyes narrowed into slits seeing the uninvited guest.

Asami Ryuichi.

Fei Long had never anticipated the fallen and broken visage from the proud man, until this time.

Beside him, Takato and Kou sensed the immediate change from him. Both rid off their zombie default state from mourning their bestfriend to a relaxed stance, bellying the shimmering fury of their rage to the root cause of Akihito's demise.

They all froze, pausing the lashing uproar of their anger at the man. Loss for words, the three could only stare at Asami's half-crazed eyes and the seering agony unveiled within its golden depths.

The sight overrode any words they were about to say except for one.

Kou scoffed, emotions wired into the injustice and ire of his bestfriend's death. "I hope you are very satisfied, Asami-sama. You mess up, badly. But at the very least, Akihito is now free of you," the contempt was loud and clear in his voice.

Fei Long could see the deep stinging pain brought by the statement in the receiver's countenance. He smiled in a detached manner. Fully knowing he's treading on dangerous waters, he had to give the man a piece of his mind.

Sure, he had fallen in love with Asami in the past, an obsessed passion which nearly drove him from his sanity. And still is.

But this is for Akihito.

"I always knew you would destroy him," Fei Long declared, acerbic words delivered a vision of pain contouring the receiver's perfect features. A part in him crowed in ill pleasure. "But even I didn't expect you to fall into believing such bullshit ruse of betrayal from Akihito. By your own hands an innocent blood was wrongfully spilled," his voice low with suppressed rage uttered the cliché statement.

"Enough," another voice hissed out, cutting off Fei Longs more verbal abuse to Asami.

All audience snapped their necks to the speaker, noting the worn down look of Takato. Kou flickered a look of askance at his bestfriend, silently questioning him of his reason in interrupting Fei Long.

"Don't get me wrong," Takato uttered, calmly, his dark eyes shot a look of hatred to Asami. "Akihito would never want this," his words sounded force with a tinge of resignation in it.

_It is Akihito's sole right to demand retribution if he could, _this statement was left unsaid.

Whatever righteous rage boiling at front was promptly subdued by this reminder.

And how true those words were. It's_ so _Akihito_._

With a thin smile far from happiness to Kou, Takato's eyes then drilled coldly into golden orbs. "Hurting you in any means won't bring him back," at the end, Takato's voice cracked.

Kou's tense form wilted, both bestfriends dutifully ignored Asami for Akihito's sake.

_It's horrifying to find out in the end how you led Akihito to his death with your own hands. The burden of that guilt is more than punishment to you, Asami…"_ Fei long thought, restraining his negative emotions of Akihito's death for now. With a bitter smile, he too, submitted to Akihito's unannounced wish.

Only the haunting sound of silence resonated between them all.

**~III~**

**Asami's POV**

There was hush silence as he moved through the crowd, who begrudgingly parted for him. He ignored the condemning, silent accusations and the hate-filled eyes of those who questioned his presence.

His heart pounded. He couldn't breathe.

The confirmation of Akihito's death was overwhelming.

Seeing the evidence with his own eyes was like the end of his everything. The thought that his Akihito died confuse, hurt, and alone by his own doing.

Akihito's death finally registered into him.

And Asami Ryuichi shattered into million pieces.

The initial lull in the area was broken as he gave out a gut wrenching sound of a wounded animal howling in pain. His desperate screams resonated dying only after a few minutes when he drew his breath like a dying person trying with all his might to cling to life.

The sounds poured out in devastating waves. No small amount of guilt and remorse amplified his misery. A kind of pain that made him wished to be dead several times over.

_He's gone._

Akihito is his everything. His life.

_No one else could measure up to him._

Akihito is gone.

_And it's all my fault._

He led Akihito to his death.

_I killed Akihito…with my own hands._

.

.

.

_Life is only given once,_

_There is a time limit before all is used up to fade away like the wind,_

_Life is fragile and brittle as glass,_

_Once damaged—it is beyond irreparable. _

**~III~**

**Fei Long's POV**

They carried through the proceedings transforming from prolong stupor to mourning in agony.

It's cruel. He died into the fire. But cremation was Akihito's burial preference.

Currently, Kou, Takato and Fei Long with his companions Yoh and Tao were now standing by the edge of the cliff where the view of sunrise by the sea greeted them with its tranquility. The calm weather like the warmth Akihito brought into their lives.

It made them all smiled in bitterness.

Even after his death, Akihito still wanted to cheer them up.

Kou tightened his grip in the jar where Akihito's ashes where in. a slight hesitation made him pause, unsure if he had to let go of his bestfriend. Comprehending his hesitation, Takato nudged him forward, eyes dead.

He nodded automatically, pulling out a handful of ashes and let it fell down the cliff. The proceedings continued as they finished a turn.

And it's over.

Akihito is finally free with the wind guiding his ashes…

**~III~**

_5 months later, somewhere in Russia…_

It's a peaceful scene to the eyes but also haunting. And in so many ways disquieting.

Shoulder length strawberry blond hair was fanned out on the pillow. His pale hands folded at his stomach showed no signs of movement. Though his organs were functioning normally, a stable condition for someone in a comatose state, his brain's health was still in question.

The vibrant and trouble chaser Takaba Akihito was placed on the top floor of the building inside the specially built greenhouse of Arbatov Mikhail's mansion complete with all necessary medical equipment for the said person.

Only time will tell when those pair of fiery eyes will open once again.

**~III~**

"Wake up, Akihito."

"I don't want to."

Sleeping seemed more welcoming than ever. He never wanted it to end. He's so tired…

"You have been sleeping for too long, Akihito."

"Leave me alone…"

For a while, the silence soothed him.

"You'll die if you keep on sleeping.

_Die?_ He frowned, not liking the thought. He couldn't. These were things he had to do. But he was just resting. _What harm could it do?_

"You can't have your revenge while you are sleeping, Akihito."

_Revenge? Why would he want that? Why would he wake up for that?_

"Just wake up, Akihito. Or you'll die."

Neither one sounded good. However, dying meant he gave up. At the thought, his brows knitted. _What did he give up?_

"You'll be free once again if you wake up, Akihito."

_Free?_ The word seemed alien to him with a soft touch of familiarity.

Slowly, Akihito opened his eyes. "F-Free…"

**~III~**

**Mikhail's POV**

He received the news a day after Takaba woke up. But he wasn't unable to meet him until 3 days later because of some skirmish in one of his clubs.

At this moment, Mikhail was silently observing him from his standing position by the doorpost. He simply couldn't take his eyes of him. Despite the seemingly delicate and frail appearance (the boy was still recovering), Takaba Akihito exuded a magnetic attraction in spades.

For now however, the fiery countenance Mikhail once witnessed was cloaked by a composed persona of serenity. Takaba was sitting on the bed, eyes unseeing somewhere in space that only he seemed to be aware of. Trapped in the same trance since the past 3 days he had finally awaken (an information courtesy from his butler's report).

Mikhail cleared his throat, observing how the other stiffened as caramel eyes drilled into his. The instant their eyes met, Mikhail felt an unexpected, incredible velocity shot through him. A kind of sensation he usually felt to Fei Long.

And that bothered him in so many levels.

Still fixed into each other's eyes, Mikhail slid into one of the chairs in the room.

He knew the other would ran away the moment he could walked but not without stumbling and falling down. 7 months of coma with unused muscles would do that to a person. Mikhail, had already arranged for some physical muscle therapy for Takaba.

Well, that's if the other will respond to him. The boy's uncharacteristic silence put him on edge.

Comprehending nothing would make the other scrambled in panic like the first time they met, Mikhail offered a friendly smile. "How are you feeling, Takaba?"

The other blinked with uncertainty.

Inwardly, Mikhail cursed. He should not have asked. Asami did a thorough job in destroying Takaba. That inquiry would only send the boy back to hell.

Mikhail reached on to Takaba, a moment too late to remember he should not have done that. His careless act resulted for Takaba to shrink back against the bed.

He held up his hands in placating manner. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. On the contrary, I want to help you," he assured soothingly and was rewarded by the gradually relaxing of Takaba's posture.

Only to be stunned at what happened next.

Mikhail had never seen a face so hauntingly tired and worn out. The sight was heart-breaking; Takaba looked so vulnerable like a lost child.

A gush of fury made its way through Mikhail. Subconsciously, he noted how Takaba seemed to have a way of rousing his protective instincts in his well-being.

_Was that how he affected the two crime lords, too? _

On cue, the first words Takaba would speak will surely alter Mikhail's life.

"Takaba," the boy repeated hoarsely, "is that my name? I don't remember it…I-I don't know who I am."

To be continued…

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	4. Shades of Gray

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Song recommendation:**

During a clean-up in my big sis room, I happened to chance by her favorite track list. **Bon Jovi's It's My Life** reminded me about the changes I had in mind to Akihito-kun. Needless to say, I veered way off from cannon *smiles sheepishly*

**Translation of Italian words in this chapter:**

Decimo – the tenth

Famiglia - family

**OC:**

_Shamal, _a doctor, is a manga/anime character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_Inoue Orihime,_ is a manga/anime character from Bleach.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, violence, language, angst, self-betaed

* * *

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

_We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after a journey that no one can take for us or spare us.  
_―Marcel Proust

* * *

**Mikhail's POV**

It was the tormented and lost overall body language of Takaba Akihito which clued him in that this young man in front of him really lost _all_ of his memories.

From what he remembered in their first encounter, _that _Takaba Akihito would not give someone the satisfaction of witnessing his vulnerable, weak state. _That_ time, Takaba Akihito was looker more like an incarnated version of an untamed, blazing spitfire—a hellion so to speak.

In contrast, this sight was almost painful to bear from someone whose generous and vibrant personality made ripple of revolution in the lives of the people he touched.

Mikhail's worry at the present change was then countered by small relief. At the very least, Akihito wasn't brain damage like what should have happened in most cases in the kind of trauma he went through.

A miracle, indeed.

And now, it left a person with a blank slate on its wake.

_Or is it? To assume meant laying down a boundary which should not even defined Akihito as a whole._

In the privacy of his office, Mikhail's mind played a dozen of what-if scenarios of possibilities. But before any of that, first, he had to confirm something of important to one of his _friends._

Sparing a glance at the wall clock, Mikhail kept a tight rein to his rising ire to the late arrival of the said person.

Fifteen minutes later, his Italian friend trooped in with the usual disheveled state of someone who just woke up from his sleep.

"Shamal, you are late," Mikhail groused on his seat, not bothering for any pleasantries.

His so-called friend, who slid on to the guest seat, gave him a glare. "Such an honor to be summoned this late at night by Russia's top crime lord especially, when I was in the middle of my lovemaking activities," Shamal informed sarcastically at him.

"Shamal," Mikhail started in a voice promising pain, "I don't need to hear what you have been up to since the Decimo booted you out from his famiglia because of your unprofessional vices to his female subordinates."

At this reminder, Shamal scowled at him.

Mikhail smirked. He's not above using an upper hand to ruffle anyone's feathers. Besides, he had a point.

"The Decimo did not fire me," Shamal clarified. "I needed a vacation, badly, so he let me."

Not entirely convinced, Mikhail smiled patronizingly. "If you say so."

Shamal just drilled holes at him. "Why are you acting like an uptight priss, Mikhail?"

"You have knowledge about my new ward," Mikhail answered, letting the man to figure it out.

Within a split second, Shamal cocked his head in consideration of Mikhail's business mode expression. "The sleeping beauty is awake, then?"

Mikhail nodded. "He was, for the past 3 days."

With a blank face, Shamal asked, almost pleasantly, "And you just decided to inform me now?"

Mikhail shot him a deadpanned look. "And let your perverted hands anywhere near Akihito without my presence?" he countered tightly.

Both Shamal's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Do you really think I would touch him in that way? I was born to love beautiful ladies!" The latter statement was uttered unashamedly in proud declaration.

"As if that stop the straight ones from doing the otherwise," Mikhail muttered under his breath. His extensive research on Akihito included special reports of highlighted signs of small and great acts of molestation by all kinds of people, with the exemption of children, who all were charmed by Akihito, anyway.

Passing over the daily reports from Akihito's nurse, Mikhail waited for Shamal to finish reading them. He wanted Shamal's deduction, which in so many times helped him because of how right and precise the man's predictions were.

Putting this man's perverted antics aside; Shamal's skills and knowledge in the medical field were topnotch in both worlds of theirs.

Finished with the reports, a serious and contemplative look was set on Shamal's whole visage. "So, there is no danger of brain damage. Instead, we have an amnesiac case in your hands. The positive state of Takaba-san's mental health is a miracle. Considering the 7 months in coma, memory loss is quite normal for this boy's case," Shamal summarized in astonishment.

_Others, were not that lucky._ A fact, they both knew well.

_Indeed, Takaba Akihito's resilience was extraordinary,_ Mikhail thought. Now, for the important question that bothered him. "How long will it take for Takaba to recover all of his memories, Shamal?" Mikhail asked the expert.

There was a long silence as Shamal gathered his thoughts.

"Mikhail," the man started after several seconds, "the human brain has its own coping mechanism which even now made outstanding results or worse. Both and every amnesiac case has its own time frame. Takaba-san might remember things slowly in months or even years. But there is a possibility that he might not recover his memories at all." The words were straightforward with no sugarcoating; coming from Shamal, time could only tell when Takaba's memories will come back.

Mikhail was silent, digesting his friend's words.

Shamal eyed him sharply at this reaction. "Why are you so invested in this boy, Mikhail? It's used to be Fei Long whom you harbored affections for." Shamal was now prying with his usual blunt manner.

Mikhail smiled drily. "And to think, during our high-school years you are so obsessed with Yuuki, my stepmother. Clearly, age has taken a toll out of your brilliant mind Shamal, that you couldn't see pass the resemblance between her and her only son," he informed his friend in mocking amusement.

Pregnant silence permeated the air.

"WHAT?!" Finally, Shamal exploded. "Aki-chan is her son!?"

"Yes," Mikhail confirmed, rolling his eyes at the sudden change of address from the man.

Dark eyes glowered at him. "How and when?" Shamal seemed to be hyperventilating from the truth of his words.

Really, Mikhail wanted to wind up the man more but he resisted the temptation. Anyone and anything concerning with his deceased stepmother would flipped Shamal's mood to 180 degrees.

Mikhail sighed. "I just found out recently, Shamal."

And before the other man could lunge a multitude of questions, Mikhail shared the highlight of Akihito's past: Yuuki leaving Japan without her newborn son, tidbits of Akihito's childhood and his now deceased grandmother, the war that nearly broke out between Asia's top crime lords, his sudden interest to Akihito's background, the supposed betrayal of Akihito to Asami, Akihito's punishment, the attempted suicide of Akihito, the rescue, Akihito's supposed death in Japan, and last but not the least the blood test conducted while Akihito was in coma.

"Wow…" Shamal breathed out, "it's like a twist in Helen of Troy." Then, Shamal's face turned deadly serious. "Your plan?"

Mikhail's face hardened. "I have no interest to do any harmful damage to Asami as much as he deserved it," he answered with an edge to his voice. "Rushing out like a fool to damage one of our world's key players won't be a bright move even if I wanted to avenge her son," his cold eyes quelled Shamal's indignant fury for his stepmother's behalf. "If Akihito recovers all of his memories, any form of revenge is his jurisdiction. I won't deprive his right for that. But it does not mean that I won't have my hands to some changes in Akihito's character."

"You are planning to polish a rough diamond?" Shamal's inquiry spoke for both of them.

Mikhail smirked deviously. "Why not?"

"Mikhail, Yuuki-hime is going to hunt us down from the afterlife," Shamal pointed out with humor.

So that was what Shamal was worried for, but there wasn't any slightest hesitation from him. The man wanted a go himself for Asami's head.

But it's true. Yuuki won't be please by this.

However, it was cruel of her to shield her child by ignorance. And it's Akihito's legacy even if he wanted it or not.

"His skills for crime photography are just a taste for his innate talent running through his veins," Mikhail reminded Shamal. "Besides, I don't have to coerce Akihito into our world."

A calculating glint entered Shamal's eyes. "You are very certain, Mikhail?"

Mikhail smiled kindly, stunning Shamal from the absolute conviction of his next words.

"I do trust Akihito to be himself with or without his memories."

**~IV~**

**Akihito's POV**

After the initial shock and fright had passed, what came next was a mixture of eerie calmness, emptiness and detachment. For the last 3 days, his self-prolong stupor served as a mask for his observation. Noticing how well he was being taken care of, any plans of escaping went out of the window.

Currently, he was lying down facing the white ceiling, and was surrounded by four walls. Time seemed to look its meaning as it stretched into extended hours to days.

_Who is he? Why does he feel oddly content as if the numbing dread of something was finally over? And about this shattering feeling of abandonment shimmering behind his composed exterior? What's the reason of such feeling?_

All of these questions would remain unanswered unless he gets back all of his memories. Even then, why did the thought of trying to remember his past sounded nearly unwelcoming to his ears?

Not for the first time, he wondered if it would be much safer for him if he would not have his memories back.

He turned sideways, thoughtful of the reflection from the mirror.

The person in the mirror was fairly attractive. But he was not happy. The image of himself felt foreign.

_A stranger._

Untamed shoulder length, strawberry blond hair with platinum streaks framed his face, skin as luminous as pearl, and an average height of a young man even more pronounced by his lithe, slender build.

He was in coma for several months, according to what his nurse told him. A pretty girl with fiery, orange hair named Inoue Orihime, who also spoke an unfamiliar language when he was out of earshot.

_Where was he anyway?_

It will be an interesting adventure to explore this place once he is well enough without feeling worn out later due to lack of muscle use.

A soft knock interrupted his internal musings.

His eyes swiftly shifted to the source of the sound. He sat up slowly, silently observing the man.

Mikhail Arbatov was someone at first sight appeared to be a friendly person which was a misleading disguise of someone who wore masks underneath another layer of mask. A man with power and sure of himself.

_And a gorgeous specimen,_ a voice purred inside him.

He ignored it. More concentrated to understand the hows and whys of his vigilant behavior in people watching. Instinctively, he just knew the rope in it.

The movement of Mikhail sliding on a seat made him looked at the man. Those amethyst eyes were penetrating through his.

This caused a flaming campfire to blossom on his cheeks, remembering the vulnerability he shown the other from the past day.

Thankfully, Mikhail politely ignored his short relapse and advanced to tell him the prognosis of his health.

He had an amnesia. And it would take some time before all of his memories will come back to him. It's quite odd to feel soothing sensation not to have them all yet. But the ominous lead weight of its return unsettled him in a way.

He sighed, eyes move towards the entrance of the room. He frowned.

Since he transferred to this room, the door was left widely opened. This irrational stark terror of being locked in the room perplexed him. Even Orihime, his nurse noticed his unease. And so the door was left opened.

A polite cough landed him back to reality.

He blushed. Covering his embarrassment, he blurted out the first thing he wanted he thought to Mikhail.

"Why are you helping me?"

Mikhail scrutinized at him in a way that made him felt like he was raw and open from the inside.

"I was wondering when you are going to ask that," Mikhail began in a light tone. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. You do not remember. And even if you do, I doubt that you will be happy to see me at all. Our first meeting wasn't even in a friendly basis," a glimpse of what seemed to be regret flickered briefly to Mikhail's face at the end of the statement.

His heart raced in fear. "We are not friends," he voiced out in mild apprehension.

An almost proud glint passed Mikhail's eyes at his deduction. "No, we are not Takaba Akihito," Mikhail admitted.

_Takaba Akihito_

That's what they called him. And again, it sounded alien to his ears. How odd, to become a stranger to your own name.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed. "Still having trouble accepting your name?"

At this simple question, he felt the sudden gush of fury welling from inside him like a delayed reaction from his circumstances.

"I don't even know if that's my true name! What if you are lying to hurt me? I have this feeling that you are not someone who is helping in goodwill to someone like me! I'm confuse…not knowing how I should go from here! I-I d-don't know what t-to do…" his voice strained higher with each word until it surged into screams. His heart seemed to bleed as a whirlpool of emotions of fear, anger and helplessness raged in him.

He felt the warm sensation of something hard as his face landed on it. Arms gathered him gently. A hand ruffled his hair in comfort. He found himself burying down into the warmth source. The screaming changed into mournful sobbing as he cried his heart out. He let himself go through the seesaw of emotion.

Minutes later, a huge weight of something from inside him had been lifted off from his shoulders. He sniffled, head bowing in shame. Once again, Mikhail witnessed him at his weakest state.

He felt the prickling, unmistakable weight of Mikhail's eyes on him. He willed to control himself. With his shirt's right sleeve, he wiped his tear-stained face. He looked up, trying to raise his chin in a dignified manner to meet those eyes, which had a steady kindness from its gentle stare.

He wondered why he deserved such generous acts of kindness from the blond haired man.

Mikhail smiled warmly. "Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. I'm very relieved that you are finally reacting. I was afraid you will change into an emotionless and detached person, Akihito."

This time the utterance of his name brought waves of pleasure from his now settled emotions.

He cleared his throat, face flushing. "Do you think I'm weak, Mikhail?" it's the first time he used the man's name, but it rolled easily on his tongue.

Mikhail looked at him in disbelief. "You, weak? Your recovery from coma indicates anything but that. From the first time we met, you are always had been a fighter with willful determination, Akihito."

Not knowing why, but his chest swelled in pride. "You seem to like the old me," he concluded, straight-faced.

Mikhail smiled benevolently. "From what I gathered, his reactions are entertaining and erratic."

"It must be hard keeping up with the past me," he muttered, not knowing the near truth of this statement.

"It is in your nature," Mikhail added in amusement. "And the moment your done with your physical therapy and language lessons, you will be us biting the dust."

"Is that really me?" he asked, voice unsure.

Mikhail shrugged, choosing not to answer this question.

He scowled, and then he froze. It finally dawned on him of where he was sitting on. A position that was_ so _intimate.

With a gasp, he practically jumped on the air away from Mikhail's embrace. He didn't notice the brief flash of disappointment from Mikhail. Two meters apart from the other, he sat up ramrod straight on the bed.

"Why bothered with all of these?" his hands gestured the whole room, conveniently ignoring the fleeting moment that should belong to closed friends and immediate families.

A melancholic sadness settled on Mikhail's face, before he answered, "You are the only child of my beloved's stepmother's only son, whom she abandoned because she wanted her child to live a life different in our world," Mikhail answered quietly, but in his ears it all but boomed in him.

Wait.

_What?!_

He raised his hands. "Hold up! I'm in a delicate condition. That kind of surprise should be delayed until later when I'm fully recovered from my coma."

Mikhail crossed his arms, a gesture of unrepentance. "You ask," he said drily.

He clenched his jaw. This blasé act irked him. No matter, he appreciated Mikhail's honesty but it didn't prevent a deadly poison of anger, jealousy and resentment inside him.

Thus, he relied in his survival mechanism which never failed to serve him since he woke up from coma—he took everything in stride.

"Now that you know my reasons for helping you, nursing you, providing your needs in shelter, feeding you, and who knows what else. Are you angry?" Mikhail asked calmly, studying him with those unsettling eyes.

Akihito was angry, but it's not directed to the man in front of him. It was his helplessness to his current condition and the circumstances that frustrated him. But Mikhail deserved his appreciation to everything he had done for someone like him.

He then chose to ignore the question. "Thank you for everything, Mikhail," he said instead with a grateful smile.

Mikhail studied him for a moment. "It's still early but you need to rest, Akihito. I know that this day is emotionally draining to you," with a nod, Mikhail walked out of the room.

Alone, he lied back to the bed, feeling so worn out from the emotional stress this day had brought to him.

He was not blind of the fact that the people around him lived in a different world—a world that was dark, cruel and would not hesitate to exploit the weak.

His estranged mother's choice angered him.

In so many ways, there was nothing more that could kill faster than being caught unaware of what was hidden in the dark and fooled by those in plain sight.

And he, Takaba Akihito adamantly refused to abide in someone's selfish wish. A person who generously thought that keeping him out of the loop was the very best she could do.

_I want to be stronger, stronger, and stronger…_was his heartfelt wish.

This single thought at the very least gave him the purpose to rediscover himself.

**~IV~**

**Mikhail's POV**

The breakdown was necessary. Anyone who had no recollection of his past needed that. And to Mikhail's immense satisfaction, the young man bounced back.

He had to admit that he admired Takaba Akihito's resilience, his unyielding will. More so now, that he witnessed it himself, twice. It was something anyone must be applauded for. It was everything Mikhail could hope for and more from _her_ son. The Takaba Akihito was a rough diamond, but the potential was _overwhelming._

_A precious prize among his chess piece._

Furthermore, this blank slate to Akihito's memory was something Mikhail could use as an advantage. The amnesia would carve a new person with new outlook. He will have the influence to mold and to guide Takaba Akihito to their dark world, preparing Akihito with whatever necessary before letting the young man out of his sight.

There's no doubt that the young man would be a handful.

Another thing to keep in mind, was the incoming meeting to those who wrong Akihito.

_It's inevitable, _Mikhail thought.

**~IV~**

The next day, Akihito who was placed on a wheelchair toured the place with Mikhail. The place was designed like an English lord's manor with its own lighthouse and a greenhouse. The combination was quaint, but Mikhail knew that Akihito's artistic side would love the place.

The lighthouse was divided by three floors. The third and second floors were bedrooms, and the first floor was the library's location. Each floor was high-ceiling with its own fireplaces.

Connected to the lighthouse was a medium-sized, mansion (to his perspective). The walls and its ceiling were painted with cool hues of blue. The furniture in the mansion were not just expensive, but was selected with good taste especially the antique chandelier in the entrance hall. The kitchen was painted in mint green, a contrast to the black granite counter. A mahogany oblong dinner table was outside the kitchen's veranda where a view of the western Sochi's sea can be seen. The veranda's four pillars were intricately captured by climbing roses of mixed colors.

On the grounds outside the cottage, was a garden with different flowers, potted and hanging plants, orchids, bushes, and trees in different colors, sizes, and shapes could be seen.

Outside, a gigantic white painted iron gates with heavy handmade hinges and door knockers divided the rest of the property from the forest next to it. In the left corner of the gates' walls, was a carved archway underneath it. A stream of fresh water came through it from the forest. This stream nourished and watered the wild garden. Once it reaches the end of the cliff, resembling a waterfall that fell to the sea below.

And Mikhail's calculation was right, Akihito loved the place.

Caramel eyes were wide open with awe. "Wow…" Akihito uttered with amazement.

Mikhail smiled. "Do you like it?"

Akihito just nodded. "Where are we? Not that I know…" the question ended with a whisper.

"This mansion is located in Sochi."

"Sochi…" Akihito repeated with a look of frustration in his eyes.

Mikhail grasped Akihito's shoulders in a comforting manner. His gesture returned the smile back to the young man's face. He push the wheel chair to another room.

"Just who _are_ you, Mikhail?" Akihito asked, wide-eyed at the vast library.

Mikhail only chuckled. "I'm just someone who invested money to profitable sources, a simple businessman with an eye for art collection, leisure and etc."

At this answer, Akihito stared at him with no small amount of disbelief.

His hands waved over the room. "Feel free to read as much as you like; just don't do any damage—some are quite rare and therefore expensive—and yes, there is a Japanese section for you after your reading and writing lessons, of course."

Akihito sighed at this reminder, shoulders wilting in disappointment. He had to relearn a lot of things because of his amnesia.

Mikhail lowered his body, gazing at the young man with kind eyes. "Don't worry. I will take care of you, Akihito."

It was a promise; he had no intention of breaking.

**~IV~**

**Akihito's POV**

Shyly, Akihito met the man's eyes.

This man—who was not a simple businessman or whatever that is, was the one who witnessed to the most vulnerable and weakest moments of his new life. A man who felt responsible and obligated to help him because of his estranged mother's behalf. A person who had given him much without asking.

_Someone who admitted that they were not friends._

He should be wary at this man. But he had no one else.

Trusting his instincts, he let himself go with the flow to what the world had in store for him.

**~IV~**

Akihito had just finished his meal when Mikhail came in with another man in tow. Both were talking to each other in another foreign language, different from the one which he had grown accustomed from Mikhail.

He carefully schooled his expression in a blank mask.

No doubt this two were discussing something related to him. Maybe he could ask Mikhail for someone to teach him those languages. It might come handy in the future. After all, he would need all of his wits to navigate in this fresh start.

For what seemed to be hours, the pair finally acknowledged his presence. And Akihito was alarmed from the near obsessive hunger from the stranger, who wanted to dissect him or something. Involuntarily, he backed away from the man. It's kind of useless since it didn't do much at all.

The thought of this predator kind of approach send shivers down his spine.

"Shamal, stop drooling." The sharp order from Mikhail prevented the stranger to advance more at him. "You are creeping Akihito out, that won't be a good thing in your first meeting with him," Mikhail commented drily.

_Shamal, the pervert,_ an inner voice supplied, had erased the creepy expression from his face.

"I am not drooling, Mikhail." The man's protest was lame at best to Mikhail, who stage whispered, "nearly there."

Akihito snorted.

Mikhail's eyes danced with humor. Planting himself on the edge of the bed, he introduced the stranger to him. "Akihito, this is my friend Shamal, a doctor. He will be the one to accompany you in your physical therapy exercises."

"A doctor? Those people who once check me over? He is one of them?" he asked, skepticism pouring out from his voice. "He looks more like a sex maniac who had been deprived of sex for so long." The comment slipped out from him out of the blue before he could stop himself.

Awkward pause settled around them.

Then, Mikhail face-palmed.

"He really is her son!" Shamal voiced out laced with wonder after recovering himself from his rude comment.

It was as good as confirmation to Shamal's perverted status for Akihito. "So, he really is a pervert," he muttered quietly.

Mikhail grinned. "Try to get along with him, Akihito. I'll be out for several business trips," after saying his goodbye, Mikhail left the room.

Akihito made a face. _No way, I'd let this pervert had his way with him without a fight._

.

.

.

A month later, Shamal was down on the floor with his hands between his legs. The specialist in charge of Akihito's therapy, who was also a man, warily backed away from his fully recovered patient.

**~IV~**

_Phone call…_

"Mikhail," Shamal intoned in a dark voice.

"So what happened?" Mikhail asked cheerfully.

"My balls are black and blue because of your cute ward," Shamal answered icily.

"I did suggest you to act professionally, Shamal." The statement came out like a repeated mantra to the receiver's ears.

"But you told me that he's harmless!" Shamal countered irately.

"You assume that," Mikhail reminded in amusement. "Anything else?"

"The cute hellion is in speedy recovery," Shamal reported curtly.

"Why I am not surprise…"

**~IV~**

**Akihito's POV**

_Months later…_

Things were not the same.

He was living in two different worlds—two worlds that could not exist without the other.

He realized that Mikhail was a person, who was equally capable of doing good and of profound darkness.

He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, witnessing the cruelty of the man, who provided his needs and sheltered him. But not without good reason. Betrayal was something Mikhail would not forgive.

The familiarity of the circumstances had sent a feeling of déjà vu to Akihito. It was like a ghost of a memory far within his reach.

Lately, he began to hate his dependence to the man. But where else will he go? Can he leave the safety provided by someone that was as dangerous as the outside world?

Confused, he ran.

And the consequences to this recklessness will lead him to one of the turning points of his life.

Things will never be the same again.

**~IV~**

Walking aimlessly down the road in the dark alleys of Sochi, a drunkard passed him by. About five steps away, an arm grabbed him and another clamped his mouth shut. Panic rose inside Akihito but he could not scream for help knowing nobody would care in this remote area.

Akihito tried to wiggle free from the firm grip but the man did not even budge. His insane laughter fills the air making the hairs on Akihito's nape stand.

He forces him to lie down on the cold floors of the alley. The man's eyes were filled with nothing but lust.

Akihito bit his hand and was stunned by a slap.

"Don't move it will only hurt during the first time, brat. Later on, you will not feel a thing!" Again, the man laughed cruelly while unbuckling his belt.

Akihito thought fast. Only one thing was in his mind in order to survive. He stopped struggling anymore.

The man's eyes glint in satisfaction seeing he's not struggling anymore."That's right. Don't fight it."

Looking for anything, a metal pole caught his eyes. It's only a few meters from their position.

Akihito tried to reach it, giving the man a solid kick.

The man groaned.

Taking advantage of the situation, Akihito stood up to grab the metal pole and lunged himself at the man.

The man's eyes widen too late to defend himself from a metal pole ramming his head so hard. After two or three hits, he's soon lost in oblivion.

Slowly standing up supported by the bloody metal pole, Akihito walked away from the man. Shivering from cold, he sat in the corner not taking his eyes off the fallen form.

Akihito hugged himself scared and traumatized from his first kill. Still shivering, he covered his face. Now, tears dropped from his eyes. Not for many times, he hated himself for being a helpless.

_And he enjoyed the euphoria from killing his would-be rapist._

Drops of rain fell on him as it began to pour gently. Akihito did not care, nothing registered in his mind. He continued to walk, treading to the darker path of the alleys.

Then, he halted from his step, hearing someone whimpering in fear.

The hairs on his nape rose, and he froze. The sounds were coming to a certain abandoned house in the corner.

Without thinking, he walked to where the sound was coming from with silent footsteps. Adjusting his eyes in the darkness, his eyes grew into saucers and the temperature in his body drops.

A man was shredding off his pants, a little boy was pinned down underneath him.

_Surely he would not!_

Remembering what happened to hours before, Akihito wanted to run away.

_I must help him but…how?_

_You are afraid, _a voice inside her mind spoke the truth. The words hit him hard.

_I must do something but what?_

Reaching inside his pockets, Akihito felt something. With it in his hands, he began to walk quietly to the figures' direction. Doubts and fears left his heart. Akihito did not know how he did it; all he could remember was walking towards the man with silence like death.

**~IV~**

The man felt the pain of something hurled with force against his arm, he instantly movde away from the boy.

A throwing knife. He howled in pain. Breathing heavily, he tried to pulled the knife from his shoulder blade as if it was poison while thinking that some cops must have caught him.

Then, a question startled him.

"Who are you to the boy?"

Trying to see past the darkness where the voice came from the man replied nervously, "I'm his owner and I have the authority to do whatever I want with him."

Dead silence.

"Then, I will not forgive you."

Fear and terror was written on the man's face in the darkness. However, his strength was drained away from his body.

Cold darkness took him.

**~IV~**

**Akihito's POV**

Mikhail smiled, almost pleasantly. It sent shivers up his spine.

Akihito bit his lips, he had forgotten how much the other had eyes and ears in this place. All of his muscles were tense. He feared the darker aspects of Mikhail fully unveiled to him right now.

He cringed, fearing the worst.

"Poor Akihito," Mikhail's voice caressed his name. "I did warn you to never ditch your guards. Half a day, that's how it took for trouble to find you."

A hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Akihito winced. Mikhail was truly angry while keeping up the friendly facade.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered in defeat.

Mikhail's brow rose. "At the very least, this reckless act of yours taught you a lesson. Isn't that right, Akihito?"

He answered robotically, "Yes Mikhail."

"I'm very displeased, Akihito, but l'm glad that you are in one piece."

Mikhail's admission settled his nerves somehow. Akihito found odd solace in the man's fierce grip and masked cheeriness.

A hidden smile of irony stretched his lips.

He must learn what Mikhail and this dark world has to offer. Eventually, he would be able to stand on his own, and prove to the other that he was all worth of the trouble the man had gone through.

His life now revolved with Mikhail and even that perverted Shamal.

**~IV~**

_The Indoctrination…_

**01.**

"First, I have to drill you with some self-preservation ethics. It appalled me how little you think your life is. Your arrogance is nothing but air. Back it up with strength and whatnot. Pride is something you should know when to prioritize. Learn how to bend that stubborn neck of yours when you have to. Knowing when to concede and when to fight is necessary part of survival, Akihito." A combination of long-suffering amusement and condescension were in Mikhail's voice as he began his lesson that day.

"You're not going to lecture me about my stupidity and recklessness?" Akihito asked, mildly surprise.

"Do you really want me to?" Mikhail countered with deadly calm.

Akihito gulped.

**02.**

Mikhail leveled him with a deadpanned stare. "Don't be naïve, Akihito. In this world it's either you manipulate or you are being manipulated. And trust me; it's better to be the puppet master who hold and pulled the strings to any direction you wanted. Or you can be the pawn, a wild card."

"Just like politics, huh?"

Chuckles. "Akihito, always remember that _everything _is politics."

**03.**

"Don't limit yourself to one strategy, Akihito. Always prepare for plan B, C, D and so on. An alternative can save or break it. Thinking in your feet is also another matter you have as an ace in your sleeve."

"Do you have a hidden guidebook or something? You sounded like you memo…ah, I see."

**04.**

"Knowledge is power. Find _friends _in both high and low places. You will never know how a tidbit of information might be of use to you."

He pondered those words for a moment. "That reminds me of symbiotic relationship," he finally commented after a few seconds.

Mikhail smirked, eyes twinkling with something indescribable. "I prefer friends with benefit, Akihito."

Whatever double entendre that statement had, was lost to Akihito. "Huh?"

A fond smiled stretched on Mikhail's lips. "Anyways, education, wisdom and common sense, these 3 will help you. But everything is up to you. Be sensible, don't be a sheep. There are always two sides in the coin. Carefully weigh each option, Akihito."

"Yes, Mikhail."

**05.**

"Use your instinct. That, above all things won't fail you. Loyalty is highly valued in our world, but it's very rare. And trust no one."

"Even you, Mikhail?"

"…Yes, even me."

**~IV~**

**Akihito's POV**

Milhail spoiled him rottenly. But the man could be overbearing when it came to his safety even more so after what had happened in the dark alleys of Sochi. With the exemption of his bodyguards, whose presence was made known whenever he's in trouble, Akihito was free as a bird.

And the more he was capable of defending and taking care of himself, the guards' numbers dwindled.

Sometimes, he loathe the way how Mikhail changed him little by little. He was scared of how far the man's influence was over him. Before, he firmly believed that the world was black and white. And never the twine should meet.

But it wasn't.

It was grey. It was far too grey, and Akihito loathed its existence.

Regardless, Mikhail was always there as a brother, a friend, a mentor and sparring partner rolled in one. What worried him now was this unexplainable feeling within him that always flared on times he's discreetly observing Mikhail.

The other had the body to be proud of. He was gorgeous specimen with broad shoulders and muscled body. The man's expressive amethyst ice eyes upped the ante of his sensuality. Like a dangerous beast redefining masculinity.

He shook his head from these silly thoughts. _I probably caught a deadly virus from one of my trips out of Russia,_ Akihito thought as he tried to calm down the frantic beating of his heart.

**~IV~**

**Mikhail's POV**

The bustling birthday celebration to one of his legal business associates did not prevent Mikhail to visualize a certain person, who was currently in Thailand.

Akihito's strong belief in the good of humanity was part of his charm, but Akihito balanced this view equally with his own version of rules, which the young man bend accordingly to his will when necessary.

He was innocent but jaded. A paradox.

The innocence in those caramel eyes contrasted the sensuality of those tempting lips. It was an intriguing antithesis to a personification of Takaba's contained, passionate fire.

Mikhail was undeniably enchanted. He never meant to. It's not part of his plan. But Takaba was temptation down to the letter in bold upper case letters. An arresting one of a kind beauty that was lethal and deadly in anyone's equilibrium and sane judgment.

And he wondered before _why_ other's had fallen madly and hopelessly in love to the spitfire.

"Come down to earth, Mikhail."

Someone called out putting a halt to his train of thought.

Mikhail blinked, searching out for the source of the familiar voice. Seeing the person, he smiled. "Fei Long," he dipped his head in acknowledgement to the Baishe's leader.

A fleeting smile passed the long-haired's lips. "It's been a while, Mikhail. You have not visit my estate for nearly a year," Fei Long stated casually, eyes cold and distant liken to those of an ice prince.

He smiled, mischief lightening his face. "Missing my handsome self, Fei Long?"

"I see. You are still an arrogant pig," Fei Long complimented with a blank expression. "It's just odd not having your annoying presence around," the man admitted with a sneer.

Mikhail shrugged, not even slightly offended by the cold treatment from the other. "I'm just busy," he drawled lazily, eyes peering at Fei Long. "Have you stopped moping around for Takaba's death, Fei Long?" he inquired, sounding honestly curious.

The man stilled, then, dark eyes glowered at him. "Don't ever speak his name, Arbatov," Fei Long ordered warningly.

Pronto, Mikhail raised his hands in a placating manner. "All right."

An uncomfortable silence erupted between them.

"Fei Long," Mikhail began, after a period of silence passed by, "did you love that boy?"

Fei Long studied him, eyes glinting suspiciously for his motive. "Who would not?" Fei Long answered back after contemplating the question for a few seconds.

"Did his death lessen your love for Asami?" he asked cruelly.

A tortured expression flashed in Fei Long's face at this inquiry. "I-its…none of your business, Mikhail."

Mikhail calmly observed the tension radiating to Fei Long's indifferent mask.

"I better go." With those words as farewell, Fei Long stormed out away from him.

His eyes coldly followed the other's leaving back.

_I maybe fond of you Fei Long, but I'm not that generous to ease any guilt you have for your wavering feelings between Asami and Akihito. Not to mention, I'm not ready to share my precious Akihito to someone else,_ Mikhail thought firmly with his resolve.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Reading your reviews _(That's a lot. Thanks for the warm welcome, everyone!)_ from the previous chapters, I received mixed reactions from all of you. Anyways, even a rock solid union between couples had its imperfections. Chinks in the armor where few individuals with talent for underhanded manipulative maneuver would no doupt preyed into like Sudou (and what a wicked villain I made him to *beams*) always keep in mind that trust is a two-way traffic included a package of intimate knowledge to your love ones' quirks even the day-by-day routine patterns to the specified sorts. Happy endings aren't guaranteed when the fight for it isn't a united teamwork.

In addition, I'd like to inform you about my updates. Our area is currently under rotational blackout because of power outage amongst other daily activities (_real life is overloaded with lot of stuff, you know)_. I hope you all understand.

**Thank you for the follows!**

To: aimaru, Angel4EverLostInLife, BerryObsession, blackrosewitch1996, buzzkeel18, cabere20, cadisraizel, CansIHasYaoi, everywherebut, fan-tastic1, finderlov, God-d-e-ss Eternity, H2714, Honeybarneys, JasSsito, Jelen Of Moonlight, Kichou, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, KyouyaxCloud, ladyblade318, lola1201, massina, meinebella, MindsetSymphony, Miss888, mixed array, MiyamotoWhite, muertz, Narutopokefan, Rabby-chan, Reight, Ryuakilover, serenyty82, severedserenity, shoeinthekok, sodium85, Whytecoffee, winternightlullaby, yuichichan17, yuuye

******Thank you for the faves!**

To: Alween, Chaozsama, JasSsito, Jelen Of Moonlight, Lostlily, MindsetSymphony, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, RahzelKane, Reight, Ryuakilover, TheBlueQueen, angelxdevil4, cloudmichaelis, finderlov, joleczka, lola1201, sodium85, tjacare, xxsarah92xx, yuichichan17, yuuye

******Thank you for the reviews!**

To: Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Guest, bao, Guest , H2714, Angel4EverLostInLife, Narutopokefan, whitangel, Ryuakilover, Liv, Innocenteyes, God-d-e-ss Eternity, yuichichan17, time traveler, Kichou, akiasami, SAGE, Jumper56, Asami's clown, and guest02

**_Once again, I'd like to say thank you everyone!_**

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_And so before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	5. Fallens' Hell

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Song recommendation:**

_Goodbye My Lover_ by **James Blunt**

_If I Could Turn Back The Hands of Time_ by **R. Kelly**

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, angst, self-betaed

* * *

**Fallens' Hell**

* * *

"_You may not control the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them."__  
_-Maya Angelou

* * *

**Suoh Kazumi's POV**

Takaba's thorough evidences against a number of Asami-sama's enemies paved a clear shot of path for them. Not any of the previous allegations remained in existence. All dropped like dead flies.

Roughly speaking, his boss, Asami Ryuchi is twice as much as dangerous as before. More now than ever.

_Well, that happened after the crime lord recovered by drinking his way to death that is. And eradicating the ones behind Takaba's death, not so in order, _his inner voice summarized dryly inside his head.

But Suoh Kazumi knew that his boss would rather preferred to have his pet alive and well a hundred of times over than this hollowed victory. The gaping hole left by Takaba's death made itself known only to a few.

_Like now, _Kazumi thought.

He halted his musings to take in the present situation.

A dark, somber mood settled over his boss private office like a damp mist. The man's inner circle of subordinates stood ramrod straight for orders.

Another day lies ahead.

**~V~**

**Asami Ryuichi's POV**

_Where do I go from here?_

_How it aches to live without you,_

_If only I can turn time back,_

_If only I can…_

He entered their haven with heaviness in his heart.

The merry, boisterous laughter of his beloved seemed to echo hauntingly through the hushed, vacant rooms—a hollow reminder its vibrant owner who had once brightened and refreshed the walls of its gloominess for a short span of time.

He sagged on the entrance like all of his formidable power and strength was completely sapped from him. Hints of weariness appeared in his features, indicating the immeasurable despair and indescribable misery that would make his _dead_ enemies to double-take in stunned disbelief from this vulnerable state he had on.

The place was cold and empty and devoid with life, cruelly mocking him inside its abode.

_He is lost,_

_Dread filled him as things fall apart,_

_The heavenly fantasy is gone,_

_And all that remains is the infinite, unforgiving cold of the unknown._

**~V~**

It's the same scene.

Smoke rose high into the darkening sky. On the grounds, the black fumes shrouded the whole place as the blazing inferno raged on mercilessly.

He stumbled forward from an unseen force of power, passing by quickly undeterred into the thick smoke. Impassive golden eyes skimmed the littering, mutilated bodies of men, their blacken corpses on pools of blood not of their own.

And it was everywhere.

A very familiar silhouette caught his eyes.

He stared, frozen in trance at the source of blood.

_"I'm sorry."_

Eyes slowly fluttered opened. "A-Asami…y-you c-came…"

"_I'm sorry."_

In an instant, he found himself searching for the pulse. Wild fear burst into him as his hands were colored with blood.

There was so much. He could not stop the terrible bleeding.

"_I'm sorry."_

A worn out smile spread on those pale lips. "I-I'm so t-tired…A-Asami…"

Fear and terror gripped his heart. "No! I need you so much. Stay with me, Akihito...!"

Suddenly, the body slumped on his arms. Cold.

His eyes stared transfixed to the dull and empty eyes. The fire gone out from them.

"Akihito…!" mindlessly, he shook the body with fierce force. "You can't die. I forbid it. You'll never escape from me. You're mine, Akihito. Mine. MINE."

No response.

His world crumbled in pieces.

And for a moment there, Ryuichi thought, that he too, had died once more.

A soundless howl came out, as he abandoned himself completely to the void of endless, agonizing misery.

.

.

.

Asami woke up with a scream stuck on his hoarse throat. His sheets drenched with his cold sweat.

It was the same nightmare, one which grew even worse on the time of _his_ death. Leaving remnants of familiar, soul deep ached in his being.

Throwing the duvet, he staggered to stand up. Sleep would not welcome him, a regular occurrence that kept on going whenever these nightmares plagued him on his rest.

In a succession of quick movements, he hurled himself to the showers, uncaring of how cold it was.

He must live through this pain.

Even if it stung. Excruciatingly so.

**~V~**

**Sudou Shuu's POV**

"Asami-sama's heart died with Takaba-kun. You, Sudou-san, is just one of the tickets out of his personal hell," Kirishima informed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But that boy is dead!" he protested angrily.

Kirishima smiled grimly. "Flings only shared Asami-sama's body, but his heart and soul solely belong to Takaba-kun." The gigantic man's pronouncement echoed with finality.

At this, Sudou gritted his teeth.

Later that same night after a mind-blowing sex with his Asami, Sudou began his interrogation.

"Asami, I was asked out by Kuran-san," he said with practiced unease.

No reaction.

He frowned deeply. "Asami?" he asked tentatively.

The golden eyed man shrugged. "Go. You don't need my permission."

The lacking signs of jealousy and possessiveness from the apathetic man irritated Sudou to no end. "You are not even a bit less angry," he challenged with a pout.

Asami smiled lazily like he's indulging a child. "I don't own you, Sudou. You can do whatever you want with whom."

He froze, momentarily hurt by the man's harsh admission. "But, I'm your lover!" he said flatly after regaining his voice.

Golden eyes leveled him a cold stare. "Don't ever assume of anything, Sudou. Regardless of your status, you are nothing to me," the man responded coolly.

This statement was callous and brutal to his ears, reminding him of Kirishima's previous words.

His temper flared. "It's all about that boy, isn't it? Why can't you forget about him? It's been nearly four years, Asami!" he demanded carelessly, forgetting that whenever the boy's name was mentioned, the man's mood would flip to the dark side.

Asami stiffened.

In an instant, a hand grabbed his throat gripping it harshly.

"Don't ever say his name, Sudou." The man's command rang in a deadly calm voice.

He choked, trembling in fear from the savage and unforgiving golden eyes. "A-Asami…I c-can't b-breath…" he uttered the words weakly.

Seconds later, Sudou was thrown out on the floor. Hard.

Above him, Asami's unsettling gaze pierced him to the bone.

Sudou winced, eyes dropping on the floor.

He heard swift movements before Asami left his apartment without any backward glance.

Alone, he sat on shivering from Asami's ferocity.

This crumbling mess of relationship isn't what he wanted. But that's all Asami could offer to him. And he's not alone in this quagmire.

_There were others._

Unlike the brat, Sudou can't do anything to a mushroom-like existence of Asami's string of flings. This nightmare of disillusionment is something he could not face.

Kirishima is right.

But Sudou won't give in that easily. He had gambled everything. He could not afford to lose to someone that was dead.

He clenched his fingers drawing out blood from this resolve.

**~V~**

**Asami Ryuichi's POV**

Sating his biological needs had become a chore to him. There will always be another after he discarded the other. All in line, ready to be use and to satisfy his urges. They were relentless.

His pedestal, good looks and money made him the most desirable man in Japan. This string of flings all aimed for his short span of attention and _expensive_, material gifts.

And one of the regular was Sudou. He liked the man for his creativity in sex. Nothing more. Nothing less.

He didn't make any promises. For there is _only_ one person he would make them to.

Over the years, the pain and guilt for Akihito's death had not diminished over the years. And because of his love for Akihito, his stubborn heart had not allowed himself to fall to another.

_Perhaps,_ Ryuchi reasoned, _I wanted to see anyone that bears even a small amount of resemblance to Akihito._

But no one could.

These shadow selves, who tried hard to remodel themselves like the original failed miserably. They did not even hold any fire to him.

It was only his desperate yearning for Akihito that forced Asami to be blinded by an illusion.

_They are nothing like you,_

_In your eyes, you see me as I am,_

_Our passion together could not be compared to what I have with them,_

_But you are gone from within my reach._

_And this mad love will be my undoing,_

_Finding myself teetering on the brink of self-destruction,_

_But I'd rather choose this pain,_

_If it will make you satisfied to see me fall into the abyss._

**~V~**

**Kirishima Kei's POV**

The only saving grace was the fact that Asami-sama did not let his beloved's tragedy to lay his empire to waste. Instead, the guilt and resentment morphed into something destructive.

The man's power and influence in the underworld were stronger and formidable than ever.

_Which also meant sweet honey to opportunistic bees,_ his inner voice added scathingly.

His boss bedded so many that Kirishima nearly lost count. The man never dated exclusively. It was just another conquest, time after time.

Kirishima did try to intervene because of his concerns to the boss' health. But he chose not to. For these numerous sexual affairs, were but brief reprieve to the crime lord's own personal hell.

The very least he could do was to check them if they were clean enough to share his boss' bed.

Asami-sama even shared his flings to others.

Under normal circumstances, that would never happen to Takaba.

_Until hell freezes over first,_ his inner voice said in agreement to this fact.

If there was one chilling conclusion to Kirishima, it was this: the boss would never carry a fervid torch more potent and brighter to anyone else than Takaba. Those who wished so could never hope to win Asami-sama's heart. And never will.

But is it so wrong for Kirishima to hope for someone to take his boss away from his endless misery?

If only someone could.

To be continued…

* * *

**Thank you for the faves!**

_To:_ Chaozsama, JasSsito, joleczka, lola1201, sodium85, MindsetSymphony, RahzelKane, finderlov, Jelen Of Moonlight, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, angelxdevil4, yuichichan17, Ryuakilover, cloudmichaelis, tjacare, yuuye, xxsarah92xx, Lostlily, TheBlueQueen, Reight, H2714, segna77, and Angelling.

**Thank you for the follows!**

_To:_ Angel4EverLostInLife, God-d-e-ss Eternity, JasSsito, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Narutopokefan, Rabby-chan, blackrosewitch1996, cabere20, finderlov, lola1201, severedserenity, sodium85, winternightlullaby, MindsetSymphony, aimaru, Whytecoffee, ladyblade318, , Kichou, meinebella, Honeybarneys, Jelen Of Moonlight, Miss888, MiyamotoWhite, massina, serenyty82, fan-tastic1, mixed array, muertz, shoeinthekok, buzzkeel18, yuichichan17, H2714, Ryuakilover, KyouyaxCloud, BerryObsession, yuuye, cadisraizel, Reight, CansIHasYaoi, everywherebut, Eiyuuike, segna77, and Setsuna24.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_To:_ Asami's clown, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Kadzuki Fuchoin, ourrhechan, SAGE, finderlov, Narutopokefan, Angel4EverLostInLife, bao, Innocenteyes, Jumper56, Ryuakilover, and guest.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is a bit too soon, but the muse disturbed my sleep to write it down and so here it goes. One more chapter to go before the you-know-what. Share me your thoughts, readers!

_Another Finder Series' story:_

**Risky Affairs **(rated T)

Summary: Takaba Akihito just wanted to prove himself for his pride's sake. And everybody was left to suffer from his transformation…

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	6. Into the Fire

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Warnings:**

AU, language, Mikhail/Akihito moments, self-betaed

* * *

**Into the Fire**

* * *

_"In order to rise_  
_From its own ashes_  
_A phoenix_  
_First_  
_Must_  
_Burn."_

**Olivia E. Butler**

* * *

The attraction was there and they both did not deny it.

It started with shy touches here and there (Akihito's part). Then came in lingering and sensual touches trailing intimately to parts unknown (Mikhail's part).

On cue, Akihito teased him by calling him pervert, which Mikhail unsurprisingly didn't deny. Why should he? And his teasing strokes went further without a hint of shame.

Their first kiss was, needless to say, not so much of a romantic experience (it was the result of curiosity in Akihito's part). It finally went without saying that it would be Mikhail's part to initiate in order to move on to another level.

And so in one late dinner, Mikhail invited the young man to sit on his lap. Hesitantly, Akihito approached him. In one pull of his arm, he claimed those succulent lips in on sweet suction. He tested the waters patiently to gauge Akihito's reactions to the kiss.

Mikhail wasn't disappointed.

Akihito's lips parted in their own accord. And his eager tongue slipped in caressing every nook and crook of the other's mouth. Instinctively, Akihito followed his ministrations in equaled fervor.

Minutes later, they parted breathlessly, a thin string of saliva attaching their mouths.

And just like that the floodgates of Mikhail's lustful desires to Akihito were opened freely.

**~VI~**

**Mikhail's POV**

They took a much needed lull in their sexual activities as exhaustion coursed through their systems. With their bodies still connected, they curled into each other's arms until their breathing evens out.

Silver-gray eyes roved hungrily at the trail of his bites on the luminous, porcelain skin of the body beside him. His sadistic side purred in contentment from Akihito's body response which inclined to rough coupling.

His mind went back to the memories of Akihito's needy moans and lewd sounds as he mercilessly impaled Akihito's prostate in deep and hard thrust. Mouths tasting and sucking each others' fluids greedily, the caressing and tender touches which altered to bruising force as hands roamed at each others' body, eyes that kept on gazing each other in challenge to whom would give up first in this maddening passion, and the pace growing more animalistic as all inhibitions were thrown out from their sanity. The sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly echoed inside the room as they both lost themselves to lustful frenzy. The view even more alluring and obscene as the mirrors reflected their carnal acts.

It's no wonder to Mikhail now how others were driven to the wall by Akihito's influence.

_He can't believe he fell hard to this young man, too._

And he's always been careful not to get closer to anyone. Keeping himself meticulously distant was more preferable than being hurt of someone whose existence was like that of a vapor in the air. Yet, the years of solitude and unrequited love to one beautiful long-haired beauty continued to haunt him.

But he couldn't completely cast his emotions away to do so, to deny a himself from a willing lover. For once, he lets himself be selfish to have Akihito's affections and attention only for himself. Knowing deep inside this was only a temporary reprieve.

**~VI~**

**Akihito's POV**

He didn't know why.

He did not know how he had done it with Mikhail, and why it felt _so_ wrong in so many levels.

He knew intimately that to Mikhail it was just a release. Yes, he might be paranoid. However, he had always trusted his instincts; it never failed him not even once especially after much honing and training he went through.

Mikhail Arbatov.

There were many things to say to describe him. He was ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, manipulative and eccentric, were only a few of the man's aspects.

_He was handsome, but cobras could be beautiful too; it didn't make them less repulsive. He was flowed: he was afraid of solitude, all too mortal. He lived a life full of ambitions however; he was needy and endlessly wanting for acceptance of someone. He had many associates, but he was truly lonesome. He was a murderer, yet he was merciful for there are many things much worse than death. And one with the most dangerous mind of a master manipulator,_ Akihito thought morosely.

He sighed heavily at these thoughts. Mikhail did truly ruin him and rebuild him to what he is now.

What had happened between them cannot be undone.

For now, he will have to focus on more important matters. With another heavy sigh, Akihito bit his lips, blazing fire lit up in his eyes.

**~VI~**

_3 Months later…_

The phone rang in insistence from its other end.

He groaned in his sleep. Right hand reaching out in practiced ease for the phone's location.

Clicked.

"What is it this time, Shamal?" he asked impatiently in a voice husky from sleep. "I thought our target practice session isn't available for today? Aren't you busy with your latest man-whore activities to bother with me? Please, don't tell me that I have to get you out from the cop's station, _again?_

"Akihito."

He went still at that voice. The heavy desire for more sleep left from his features as his eyes opened in alert. The dynamic of the relationship between Akihito and Mikhal did change.

But for the better. It also didn't change how overprotective the other was to him. Needless, to say that they were each other source of comfort. It was a kind of love and affection to that of comrades, and if needed be friends with benefits. No matter how twisted that sounded.

It's just the way it is.

He sighed, steering away from his inner thoughts. His eyes darted at the wall clock. It was 1 am.

"What's up, Mikhail?" he asked calmly this time, steeling himself for the incoming _untimely _semi-lecture from the other man.

"I've heard of what you have been up to lately," Mikhail stated in a calm (deadly) voice in the phone.

He gulped sensing a literal admonishing glare from those silver-gray eyes. Mentally, he wished with ill intent for a stingy slap to his_ beloved_ mentor, Shamal. Figures, his latest endeavor was generously passed over to Russia with no fanfare.

Mikhail continued softly, voice growing dark, "I did not let you out from my sight to satisfy your wanderlust cravings for these idiotic stunts, Akihito."

He lifted his chin in defiance as if he's facing the man in front of him. "I haven't done anything illegal lately," he responded in protest.

Mikhail scoffed. "I know. But dabbling in mafia even with the Vongola's blessings and protections as an undercover agent and investigative mole still won't change the fact that your existence is cannon fodder to our world, Akihito."

This reminder made him frown. How Mikhail-like to slap him on his face with his small fry status. The man never hold back dissing him out in times like this.

"I just want to do something to the remnants of the Estraneo famiglia, Mikhail. They…I won't stand still to let them keep up their play of human lives," he said stubbornly.

Mikhail sighed in resignation. "And you did with flying colors. At the very least, your influence to their humiliating leak of information to the public had been unannounced. Well, they had nothing to say more considering all of them are now dust courtesy of the guardian's hands. Vongola's clean-up is admirably at its best."

His lips twitch in irritation. "You are well-informed by Shamal, Mikhail."

"Of course, he is your minder there while you are still in Italy for your special lessons," Mikhail revealed unrepentantly to him.

He groaned. "Could you stop keeping tabs on me?" he pleaded for the nth time. Not really expecting his request to be granted, but he had to try.

"No." Mikhail paused. "Not until you have all what it takes to be ready, Akihito."

"Ready for what?" he repeated in confusion.

"To descend deeper into this dark world of ours," Mikhail answered in a foreboding tone.

His eyes narrowed from the cryptic words.

_If you become one of us you can never go back…_

He blinked from the brief sense of something he could not describe by this single thought.

"Are you still there, Akihito?" Mikhail's concerned voice prodded him from the other line.

"…Y-yes, I'm still in here Mikhail." His voice was traced by hesitation and something else.

_Fear._

It was as if Mikhail had a sixth sense at the change from his voice for the next words rolled out in abrupt command. "Come back to me, Akihito."

"…Yes, after wrapping up my affairs here in Italy. 2 months tops. I'll be home soon, Mikhail."

**~VI~**

**Mikhail's POV**

He drummed his hands on the table lost in his thoughts, eyes still gleaming from the past months.

It could have been better if he hadn't cross the boundary between them to be lovers. But this closeness made the other man to trust him more.

Akihito was starting to resign himself to this life, but his thirst for freedom was unquenched. There would always trips away from Russia with faked IDs and paper works. The tourist visa gave the young man an edge to explore the world under Mikhail's watchful eye.

He had it all planned out in his head, the lessons and physical exercises for Akihito's development was for the young man's security and protection. It was going well and flawless since Akihito committed himself to be stronger physically, mentally and emotionally to their underworld's affairs.

And Mikhail could barely wait for the whole transformation to be over so he could watch in front row of the untamed fireworks display in the incoming future.

**~VI~**

**Akihito's POV**

A sealed letter without a return address on his desk caught his eyes.

He hesitated to open it. It might be dangerous. But that could be his paranoia talking. 10 minutes had passed by as he stared at it before his damned curiosity compelled him to open the mysterious letter.

He had not known then, how the contents of the package would alter his whole world completely.

_To my dear son,_

_If Fate is kind upon us, your mother's wish for you has worked in her favor. Your existence in our dark world would be unfound. But I, your father do not delude myself to this fantasy._

_They always know._

He frowned deeply. This he had no knowledge of. And he went on to read the letter, growing more incredulous as he went further.

_I rightfully deserve your anger from my absence in your life. It's not done without reason. I have to protect you from the forces which demand your death. Parenthood, it seems, is something the underworld does not see it fit to bestow upon me. All I can do is to watch for you from afar. I don't blame your mother for taking and hiding you away to be raise in peace by your grandmother. She had every right to protect you, even if it meant abandonment and isolation altogether. Our mere presence poise grave danger to your life. And the blood that runs into your vein is another._

_Your mother and I are holding power and affluence in each of our respective position in the underworld. In your mother's case, she's an assassin with ties to the Gesso famiglia in Italy. I on the other hand, is the only living heir to the Kiryuu clan, famed for being bounty hunters._

_And this is where you come in. Your mother and I had made enemies which you have inherited._

His estranged mother's past wasn't much of a surprise. Mikhail had informed him the needed details.

But of his father's identity?

Akihito wasn't sure if Mikhail even knew of this

_As of now, due to the timely involvement you have of one Asami Ryuchi, a self-made yakuza of his own caliber. Few of our enemies have found a way to exterminate you through him. With the Hyuuga's assistance, you were killed while in Asami's imprisonment. To this, the hunt for your death is officially over._

His body went numbed. He had not known this. Mikhail had not told him the details of his trauma before his coma. Not that Mikhail hid it without reasons. Mikhail was too protective of his delicate health at that time. And before long, Akihito had forgotten to ask the hows and whys.

Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito released the breath that he's unknowingly holding in. Something heavy was intensified by the mere mention of this man's name.

_Asami Ryuichi…_

A deadly whirlpool of righteous anger of his supposed demise caused indirectly by this man burst from his insides.

But he calmed himself, steadying his uneven breathing.

_There are always two sides in one coin, _he thought, filing his judgment for this man in the back of his mind until he would know the whole truth.

He then continued his reading.

_I can only implore your understanding for the distress the truth of your heritage would bring to you. My advice to you, my son, is to build your strength and power. Find ways to slip through and around their formidable power. You must be made aware of your role and its significance no matter how small and great it will be in the underworld's balance. It is your choice to continue our legacy. Hiding could only delay the inevitable. And the consequences of claiming your rightful throne have its own dangers itself. You are not alone, Mikhail your mother's stepson has already taken it to himself to protect and guide you. And there are others who will guide and teach you where I cannot. They will come to you when it's time, only if you accept your destiny. Until all of your mother and my enemies are annihilated, you will never find peace._

Akihito was stunned to temporary silence as the full meaning sunk into him. He had never felt so torn and confuse by the emotions the letter had erupted from within him.

Now that he had some clues of his past, it was even more difficult to choose what path he needed to take than to know nothing.

He groaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly as his knuckles balled into tight fists. He might not have all of his memories, but this revelation had taken the cake.

He stared blankly at the beautiful horizon, many what ifs thoughts relating to his family, his future and most importantly these recent facts flooded into his mind. He realized how much he could one move could change everything. Feeling the heavy weight of these revelations, he must be strong in all circumstances. He must brace himself for everything.

_Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Under no circumstances, I would fail. Failure would mean my death, _he thought with a grim smile.

Choice is a simple word that can change everything.

He reread the letter again to find if he missed something. And one line caught his eyes.

…_You are not alone, Mikhail your mother's stepson has already taken it to himself to protect and guide you…_

The full implication of this single statement left him a lead.

Mikhail Arbatov has a lot to answer for.

**~VI~**

"Mikhail…" Akihito's voice intoned with an edge from the other line.

"Giving me a report after playing hero vigilant, Akihito?" Mikhail teased in a jovial mood.

There was silence from Akihito's part.

Mikhail knitted his brows. "What is it? Do you have any problems?"

A sigh. "I need you to pick me up from LA," the response came out wary with a tinge of tiredness.

"Are there any problems with those fake IDs I had procured for you?" Mikhail inquired, fully alert now.

"No, there aren't any problems with them. Just please, pick me up from Mexico, that's where you are right? I wanted to talk to you personally," the imploring voice from Akihito unsettled him in so many ways.

"…All right. I will be there by 7 am tomorrow."

**~VI~**

Wordlessly, Akihito gave the letter to Mikhail. Caramel eyes watched in silence at the myriad of emotions in Mikhail's face from reading the contents of the letter.

After several minutes had passed by, Mikhail's whole visage seemed to be subdued.

"There really isn't a boring moments with you, Akihito," Mikhail intoned fondly with a dry chuckle on his chair. "I do admit that I held back any background information of the circumstances that led me to you until you are physically and emotionally stable, Akihito. Notwithstanding your amnesia, you need to recover your strength and your health before I revealed anything to you."

Then, calculating silver-gray eyes drilled at Akihito. "Are you angry?"

Akihito eyed the man for a very long moment weighing the right words to say in this situation. "Honestly, I'm pissed off at first but I know that you don't do things out of a whim. You always have reasons. No matter how selfish it might be. And just as you say, your silence is necessary for my own good." Akihito then scowled. "Although, I do really blame you for indoctrinating me with your beliefs and influencing me to have a practical mind-set," he added without heat as an afterthought.

The calculating glint turned thoughtful, emitting nearly proud vibes to Akihito's deduction.

The next thing that happened was the full revelation of Akihito's background in Japan, his relationship to Asami, the false allegations about him, his imprisonment, his attempted suicide, and his supposed death in Japan all gathered by Mikhail's Intel.

After this, Akihito just shrugged. At this point, he was beyond caring. What matters to him most is the present. No use in lingering the past that he could not remember.

"So what now?" Mikhail popped the question with clear interest to his next move.

Akihito mulled this question, thinking his next phase. Whether he wanted it or not, it's better to be prepared than not.

"I want to be stronger," he declared firmly, eyes gleaming with cold fire.

Mikhail calmly appraised this resolve. "Being dead has its own advantage," the man said clipped and succinct.

Akihito smiled wryly, comprehending the other's thoughts. "My living status is an element of surprise," he agreed.

The words, I-will-not-rush-out-like-a-moronic-fool echoed silently between them.

Akihito's face darkened. "This will be a game of deception." He didn't see the brief passing satisfaction brought by his statement to Mikhail's gleaming eyes.

Mikhail pulled out his phone for a call.

"Shamal?" Akihito asked for confirmation.

Mikhail nodded.

This confused Akihito. "Why?"

"This is his specialty," Mikhail answered gleefully, causing Akihito to be wary of him.

"Takaba Akihito's whole existence must die, first, before another one will be born to take his place," Mikhail explained smoothly like he had been planning this for a very long time.

_Manipulative bastard,_ Akihito thought with a long-suffering sigh.

Really, Mikhail's melodramatic antics always put Akihito on edge. "And your grand scheme is?" he asked casually.

Mikhail smirked deviously. "What do you know of method acting, love?"

**~VI~**

**Mikhail's POV**

It was not like it needed much of method acting as a whole.

He had forged Akihito's character like the finest of steel. Though, the young man still do retained that unyielding, fiery will and vibrant magnetic personality. Akihito's temper had been curbed by lots of meditation exercises. In addition, Mikhail's own brand of self-control had somehow influenced Akihito to think with his mind so bouts of reckless, idiotic antics were now lessened. Any insults coming from Akihito were uttered in finesse but still annoyingly honest.

One of the things to improve was Akihito's taste in fashions and other whatnots particularly the habit of seeking out cheap finds in stuff.

_Angeles Yukito, the antithesis of his dead twin, Takaba Akihito, is now hidden in plain sight. A new player and the perfect revenge for Asami,_ Mikhail thought vindictively.

Soon, the game will begin.

**~VI~**

**Akihito's POV**

The nostalgic skies darken. Gray clouds gather.

A distant echo of thunder and the flash of lightning resound across the skies. As if the heavens grieve together with him. Droplets of rain begin to fall.

In every drop, shards of memories begin to drift in the innermost layers of his mind.

The heavy rain pours furiously. But no tears fall down through his eyes.

He feels himself falling…

His eyes flew opened, waking up with a start. He shook his head to break free from the dream. No not a dream. It was a vision. But he could not remember whatever it was.

Disoriented, he looked around the nearly familiar surroundings, for a moment he wondered where he was.

He was currently lying down on the softest and comfortable mattress of a four-poster, king-sized bed made from mahogany. The bed coverings and pillows were all in different shades of green.

He happily sighed in bliss, closing his eyes.

It was a very cold morning, the sun was beginning to peep in to the horizon. An alarm clock was ringing repeatedly in the background.

He buried himself deeper into his blankets, it was too early to wake up. For nearly half an hour, he lied on his bed but sleep did not come back to him.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, sitting up sluggishly. He had to get up and do something important today. His worn out tired body needed to be alive. Not easy—never easy.

Yawned.

A soothing breeze of warm summer air passed through his nostrils. He inhaled and noted its salty smell.

The breeze came from the two large glass windows left unopened at the right side of the bed. The woods paneling the windows were in natural varnished. By its right side was a writing table, several documents were on it disarrayed, and an overstuffed chair. He stepped down from the bed and walked to the windows. Soft and white Persian rugs touched his feet.

Nearing the windows, he was greeted by a breathtaking sight of the sunrise. Not just any sunrise view, but the sunrise only seen in the walks at the beach. He looked down and studied the height of where the room was located. It was nearly four stories high when compared to a building. Added to the height of the room, was the fact where the structure stood on.

A clift.

_A graceful fall._

Shaking his head off from the morbid thoughts, he closed his eyes, inhaled-exhaled the salty air. He filled his ears with the sounds of the waves crushing the boulders by the cliff below him.

Seagulls screeched in greetings to a new day.

A new life for him.

**~VI~**

A silver platinum hair man was inspecting his nails absently. His face devoid of any emotions.

"Are you ready Yukito?" A handsome man asked in thick Russian accent.

Caramel meet silver-gray orbs.

"Yes, Mikhail. I am ready." He said those words confidently.

**~VI~**

Shamal's male apprentice was an enigma to the mafia world in Italy.

What the underworld mafia knew of him was superficial information: he was a medic prodigy with ties to the Vongola, the most powerful famiglia in Italy.

On the other hand, those in the inner circle of colleagues/acquaintances of Shamal's apprentice knew these facts: he was an infamous operative in neutral grounds. His reputation was infamous not because he killed indiscriminately under someone's orders. It was because his intended targets were those outside the underworld scope—the private, psychotic individuals in bouts of murdering, raping, and experimentation spree. And these targets vanished without a trace.

But there's a one fact. It's an unspoken rule. He was a freelance agent with no clear identity.

Even with these vague facts, his existence could be compare with that of a ghost. Because he was an unknown—no one knew his past and where he came from.

_A phantom, that at least, was true._

**~VI~**

His eyes fell upon his target.

They were cold and empty.

Overcome with disgust at the sight of the corpse, he pulled himself away from the man's body, as if it might contaminate him with its heinous crimes. The pleasurable sensation of a finished job vanished away into oblivion.

It was a glorious kill, and yet his heart ached.

_But this man's death is necessary, if he lives, what horrors and atrocities will continue to go on,_ a soft voice in comfort and justification to what he had done.

_And another will take his place, this cycle won't end,_ another intoned in watertight logic.

His lips thinned.

He could never go back to what he once was. His past was unknown to him. All that left was the present.

He never looked back.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Credits to Avis and her snapshots in this chapter. _And Yamane Ayano's _A Foreign Love Affair_ which inspired me the lemons. Is it just me that Alberto looks so similar to Mikhail? *winks* Shamal's specialty is on reference to Reborn's birth and method acting give birth to Tsuruga Ren. Fans of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Skip Beat would know what I meant. In short, with Shamal's assistance and method acting is the deletion of Aki's existence replace by a new identity.

The lost of Aki's memory and new identity are essential to the plot in the 2nd arc of Twist of Fate. And it goes without saying that Aki's memory won't be restored until later time.

For clarifications of Aki's amnesia, it is dissociative amnesia. Dissociative amnesia occurs when a person blocks out certain information, usually associated with a stressful or traumatic event, leaving him or her unable to remember important personal information. The memory is stored in long-term memory, but access to it is impaired because of psychological defense mechanisms. With dissociative amnesia, the memories still exist but are deeply buried within the person's mind and cannot be recalled. However, the memories might resurface on their own or after being triggered by something in the person's surroundings (all of this info was copied in the internet).

**Thank you for the faves!**

_To:_ c0c0ly, sunkihito, Rain09, Darkbells49, and jeliared3.

**Thank you for the follows!**

_To:_ Ashida, Capricorn989, YaoiPrincess2010, c0c0ly, sunkihito, and Rain09.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_To:_ finderlov, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, Miss888, Bao, Asami's clown, ourrhechan, Angel4EverLostInLife, SAGE, lola1201, Liv, Ashida, Kichou, Kadzuki Fuchoin, and c0c0ly

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Interlude:**

**Darkness Unleashed**

* * *

_What I simply want is to be love,_

_For someone to care is all I need,_

_Is that too much to ask?_

_But my cries have fallen to deaf ears,_

_My muted screams are ignored,_

_In this wait, I end up being hurt._

_And soon my exhausted heart can't bear no more._

_This feeling of abandonment and loneliness reverse to hate,_

_In this hate, indifference will be my ally._

* * *

A pair of amber eyes stares at the phone. She hesitates.

Why is she doing this time and time again? Does she really need another more rejection? Does _he_ really need more rebuff from _them_?

It is certainly pointless that much she knows very well.

But.

She is not doing this for herself. It is for _him_. The very least she can do for him is to do it herself. It is always for her most precious only grandchild, Ryuichi.

He is _so_ tired_._

And it is up to her to do it herself even if it means another letdown.

Taking a deep breath a hand reaches out for the phone. Forefinger pushes the right buttons unhurriedly. It always pains her to remember this specific set of numbers for an international call. But she needs to be strong for _him_.

Completing the set of numbers, she pauses for a second and then presses down the call button.

A ring is coming from the other end of the line. She waits.

Clicks.

"Who is this?" a posh voice asks politely.

"I would like to speak with my son or my daughter-in-law as soon as possible, Yuka-san," her patented authoritative voice responds coolly at the receiver. No need to introduce herself, the secretaries all knew the sound of her voice.

The other on the line clears her throat nervously. "Is this about next month's occasion, Asami-sama?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Please send my sincerest apology to Ryuichi-sama, Asami-sama. His parents both have fully loaded schedules especially in this time of year." The words come out in a hurry as if it can soften the blow of its impact.

Her teeth clench in anger. "They are not able to come back home for their _only _child's birthday yet _again_, Yuka-san?" she inquires frostily with an edge to her tone. She sees more than senses the trembling form at the other line. She knows that it isn't fair for the other to be the receiving end of her ire, but she has no compunctions when it comes to those who hurt her Ryuichi especially his so-called biological _parents_.

"I-I c-can arrange a p-phone call to reach them f-for you, A-Asami-sama," the other offers meekly. "They are free by seven pm," the other adds without remorse. Better them than her need not to be said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry, Asami-sama."

"Thank you for this information, Yuka-san."

Clicks.

A numb feeling passes over her after the call.

Did they _always_ have to do it? The thought is saddening. And infuriating.

Money is never a problem. That issue which they use as an excuse is becoming a bag of old news to her ears. Those two deserved a good tongue-lashing, but her tangent tirades and protestations cut no ice though out the years.

A shadow casts over her face.

It isn't Asami's fault he is such an introverted child. And it isn't like his parents to care about him that much. If there something they care about, it is how they are disappointed of their son—a matter which the two did not even try to keep this matter privy from him. They also make it sure clearly to have nothing to do with their only child.

And it hurts her beloved grandchild, Ryuchi so much.

She's afraid at this juncture, Ryuichi's heart will completely grow colder with each passing days after years of inattention and rejection from his parents. And she's doing everything she can to give Ryuichi the love he deserves but it isn't enough.

She can only watch out for the breaking point of this withdrawal helplessly.

A distinctive set of footsteps break her depressing train of thoughts. She spins around to face Ryuichi when a breathtaking but haunting sight holds her breath.

A tall seven year old figure stands in front of her with transcendent beauty. Ebony black hair frames the cherubic face. She knows once Ryuichi gets older, they will change to perfect cheekbones that male models would kill for. The child has a pair of golden eyes in perfect semblance of the sun with palest of amber flecks in the irises are frame by thick, dark eyelashes.

Inwardly, she shivers how unsettling it to be the focal point of a Ryuichi's eyes because they seem to see through one's soul knowing its darkest secrets. With sinking feeling she realizes that now Ryuchi has those apathetic and cold eyes.

_Is it already too late? Have they finally managed to drive him far away to the point of no return? _she thinks in despair.

"Obaa-sama," Ryuichi says softly in monotone eyes strong and resolute gaze at her, "I would like to go outside for fresh air."

"Of course, Ryu-chan." She hears her voice answering back faintly. Eyes bore into his grandchild's back in probing intensity.

She is not sure what to make of this instantaneous change.

* * *

_All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair._

**(Mitch Albom)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This oneshot was written for quite some time but I can't find the right person to channel it to. Then, I'd read a few of Asami's childhood in ffdotnet, and I just had this epiphany of Asami Ryuichi's childhood.

* * *

**REVIEWS **AND** FAVES **are both** WANTED ***puppy dog eyes*

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


End file.
